


【鉉key】奴

by 1313shan



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1313shan/pseuds/1313shan
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew





	【鉉key】奴

  
現在，你是我肉體上的奴隸了...  
EP. 1  
“把你們這裡最乾淨的叫出來...”-金鐘鉉點燃了一根香煙，一旁的服務生只是點頭並沒有多說什麼，在Nightmare 這種場合多說一句都不會是什麼好事，畢竟會來到這的人都不是什麼好惹的主..  
Nightmare -一間看似平凡的酒吧，但私下卻是毒品交易的最佳藏匿處，也是黑幫的聚集所...同時也給人有至高歡愉的服務-性...  
“金先生，這是我們昨天才來的...保證乾淨...”-服務生拉著一個唇紅齒白的男子，帶著幾分的魅氣，卻還是有未退去的清純，或許是新人吧...否則這不會出現在這的...  
“房間”-金鐘鉉伸出手來，服務生識相的給了鐘鉉房卡，並暗示男子得好好做...  
到了房裡，房門一上鎖，男子的衣服也隨即退去，露出一身的潔白帶著些許粉色的紅點點綴著...  
“名字...”-金鐘鉉慢慢的解開自己的釦子  
“Key ...”-Key 默默的出聲也慢慢的走向鐘鉉  
“昨天剛來？那我還得教嗎？”-金鐘鉉眼神示意著Key 上床，Key 乖乖的坐到床上，坐在暗紅色的床鋪上，Key 有如草莓上的一點奶油，香甜可口，金鐘鉉沒有再拘束，二話不說的欺上，在頸間留下一點、一點的粉紅...  
金鐘鉉-黑幫-閃幫的幫主，平時喜歡找找樂子，當上幫主的原因也只因為夠冷酷夠無情，以至於年長者也對他尊敬三分...  
“說吧...價碼...”-鐘鉉穿上浴袍後點燃了根煙，翹著腿坐在沙發上...  
“兩萬...”-Key 的語氣也冷淡  
“會來這應該是很需要錢吧...仗著自己還算乾淨，也真的很敢開口呢...”-鐘鉉冷笑著將煙叼在嘴上並簽著支票  
“沒辦法...這是我現在的資本...那請金先生您好好休息吧...改天有需要可以再來找我...”-Key 接過支票並掛上職業的笑容邁開腿就想往外走...  
“等等...你有沒有打算找個長期飯票...”-鐘鉉熄掉煙  
“金先生您對我有興趣嗎...”-Key 勾起嘴角轉身問  
“不能說沒有，但前提是你得敢玩...”-鐘鉉站起身來倒了杯紅酒  
“多敢玩...”-Key 走回沙發旁  
“SM ...聽過吧...”-鐘鉉喝了口酒，輕輕的搖著酒杯  
“性奴？”-Key 挑眉  
“可以這麼說...有沒有興趣？錢和細節的部分我們可以好好談談...有的話等等我讓人拿合約書來...”  
“好...但我還是第一次看到人找個性奴需要簽約的...”-Key 失笑  
“這是保障...要是你心有不甘還能有一張紙證明著...”-鐘鉉將紅酒飲盡，並示意Key 坐下  
“說吧...有什麼不玩的...”  
“排泄物...就這了...其他都行...”  
“你放心我也不好那口...錢呢...”-鐘鉉又倒了酒  
“五十萬...”  
“那麼賤價？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“那一個月再五萬...”-Key 比出了個五字  
“胃口還真不小...行...”-鐘鉉喝了口酒  
“謝謝...”-Key 默默的出聲，鐘鉉嘴角勾起了笑，打了通電話後就讓人送來了份合約書...  
“沒問題的話，簽字吧...”-鐘鉉幽幽的出聲，合約書上將剛剛的條件寫的很清楚，同時多出了一點：外貌所有權將掌控於主人手中  
“很好...走了...把東西整理整理...”-鐘鉉穿上自己的襯衫  
“去哪...”  
“你住的地方...”-鐘鉉說完就準備出去  
“等等...在那之前能先去另一個地方嗎？”-Key 喊住鐘鉉  
“反悔了？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“不是...只是去看看...我保證不會逃...”-鐘鉉沒有回應就走了出去，上了車後鐘鉉讓Key 報了住址，讓車往那兒開...  
EP. 2  
目的地是一間老舊的矮房，Key 熟門熟路的打開大門...  
“奶奶...我回來了...”  
“回來啦...工作怎麼樣行嗎？”-年邁的女人問著  
“行，奶奶...我這次回來是想跟你說公司讓我去外地工作，所以恐怕沒法常回來看你了...”-Key 握上女人的手  
“不打緊的...我這老身子還過的去...”-女人微笑  
“戶頭裡會有錢匯進去的...照顧好自己啊，請個幫傭顧著也行...”-Key 的眼神滿是擔心  
“免了...這樣就行...別瞎操心了，要是趕班機的話就趕緊走了...別拖延了”  
“奶奶，開刀的錢也在戶頭裡了...好好的開刀，別讓我擔心行嗎...”-Key 強忍淚水  
“知道了...我們起範辛苦了...放假記得就回來看看啊...”-女人還是微笑著摸摸Key 的頭  
“嗯，會的...奶奶保重...”-Key 給女人一個大大的擁抱  
“嗯，你也是...”-女人目送Key 出了大門，老舊的鐵門聲一震也震下了Key 眼眶中的淚，滑落了臉龐，Key 揮手抹去淚水往車上走...  
“這不是我逼你的...現在你想反悔也行...”-鐘鉉眼尾瞄過Key   
“不...走吧...”-Key 閉上雙眼回想著這十多年了的點點滴滴...  
Key 五歲那年...  
“離婚吧...”-女人將離婚協議書往桌上丟  
“你往我頭上扣了個綠帽子，還如此的理直氣壯？”-男人吼著  
“不然你還想怎麼樣，簽字吧...孩子給你...我不要了...”-女人狠狠的說著，在房裡的小起範腦中輪迴著女人後頭那四個字...  
在此刻，男人拿起筆簽上了名後就破門而入，拉起了小起範的手往車上一坐，油門狠狠的踩下，像是不要命的在路上狂奔，是，男人確實不要命了，事業失敗還被妻子扣上了綠帽子，一個正常的男人活的下去嗎？  
“碰”-一聲巨響傳入小起範耳中，眼前也暗了過去，鳴笛聲四起，忙亂的腳步，冰冷的機器聲滴答滴答的響著...  
“起範啊...你終於醒了...”-年邁了女人皺紋中夾帶了未乾的淚痕，女人慌亂的按下呼救鈴，在醫生的檢查後確認小起範無事，女人才鎮定了下來...  
“奶奶...爸爸呢...”-小起範奶聲奶氣的問著，女人無法開口，小起範口中的爸爸已離開人世，喪子之痛讓年邁的女人開不了口...  
“我知道...爸爸是不是也不要我了...”-小起範的眼眶紅了淚也像雨一般落下  
“起範啊...爸爸他沒有不要你啊...他只是先去一個很遠的地方工作了...所以才沒有在這裡，他跟奶奶說要奶奶好好照顧起範啊...”-女人隨便編了個理由並抹去小起範的淚，小起範也懂事的點點頭...  
幾天後...  
“奶奶...我的頭好痛啊...”-小起範摀著自己的頭，嗚嗚的哭著  
“我讓醫生來檢查...”-女人慌張的按著呼救鈴  
“是車禍後的後遺症...因為太嚴重的撞擊，以至於頭痛，這目前無法根治，但能吃點止痛藥...”-醫生向女人點了頭後就出了病房，從此，小起範的生活就和止痛藥綁在一起，只要疼了就吃藥，但年紀越來越長起範也漸漸的不想用藥物控制，以至於自己漸漸的有偏頭痛的症狀...  
“怎麼了...眉頭皺那麼緊...”-鐘鉉試探的發問  
“沒事...你有沒有止痛藥...”-Key 扶著頭，自己因為不想長期服藥而沒有隨身帶藥的習慣，但今天他想麻痹自己...接過鐘鉉給的藥，昏昏沉沉的睡過一覺讓自己脫離那些不堪且悲痛的童年...  
EP. 3  
“到了...”-鐘鉉出聲，Key 睜開眼自己開了車門下車  
“以後你就住這吧...這裡只有最底的那間書房不能進去，其他就隨便你了...要出門外面也有保鏢說一聲就行了...”-鐘鉉進套房內，Key 在後頭跟著，活動範圍很簡單，客廳、廚房、一間房間、一間獨立衛浴還有一間道具房...  
“這間道具房會是你擁有最多回憶的地方...你如果平常喜歡睡這我也不會阻止你...”-鐘鉉打開房門，滿牆滿櫃的道具...鞭子、手銬...一張大大的黑色圓床上頭垂著鐵鏈擺在房間正中間...昏暗的燈光顯得更加的魅惑，看的Key 在心中顫抖...  
“還有，出門雖然不是問題，但每天的早上十點才能出門，晚上六點就得回來...我希望你能做到...”  
“嗯...這沒什麼問題...”-Key 的目光還在牆上的刑具上  
“對了...金先生也住這嗎...”-Key 默默的問  
“並沒有...我要來的時候會告訴你的...在我來之前我希望你自己做完全部的事情包括清理、擴張還有乖乖的跪趴好...櫃子裡都有工具，你可以慢慢選...還有別一口一個金先生了...只有我們的時候叫主人...”-鐘鉉說到最後嘴角勾起了一抹笑  
“嗯...知道了...”-Key 點頭  
“對了...想個安全詞吧...在過程中如果真的受不了了就大喊三次的安全詞，我就會停下...”  
“項鏈...”-Key 吐出了兩字  
“嗯...那就以項鏈當安全詞了...其他的我一概不聽了...好好休息吧...最後...在這屋子裡只准穿著白色的T恤，衣櫃裡都有...”-鐘鉉挑眉，Key 輕輕的點頭  
“多休息吧...”-鐘鉉說完就走了出去，Key 將自己打理好後就到隔壁的臥室休息了...  
早上九點，Key 緩緩的從床上爬起來，簡單的梳洗後走到客廳去，麻煩外頭的保鏢買份早餐回來，自己開始打掃著房子，將櫃子和桌子擦拭過一次，道具房裡的道具也一一的清理乾淨...吃過早餐後就坐在沙發上很悠閒...不像以往得為錢打工奔波，但這次出賣了自己的身體，是對的嗎？，Key 深思著這深奧的問題，想著想著就睡在沙發上頭...  
鐘鉉打開門的景象是Key 在沙發上酣睡著，嘴角微微的勾起，像是個天真的小孩，鐘鉉不忍打擾這他久違的畫面就靜靜的坐在一旁看著，像是在賞畫一般...  
“嗚...金先...主、主人你來啦...我沒有...”-Key 揉著眼  
“沒關係...我只是來看看...”-鐘鉉打斷Key 的話  
“嗯...主人吃了嗎...我煮吧...”  
“還沒...冰箱裡沒東西你煮什麼啊...”-鐘鉉用下巴指著  
“對欸...”-Key 尷尬的笑著  
“讓他們買吧...”-Key 點點頭，在飽餐一頓後，兩人各自洗漱後就睡了...  
EP. 4  
“主人...早安”-Key 在廚房忙著  
“怎麼有東西煮...”  
“剛剛讓保鏢去超市買了點東西回來...要吃點嗎...”-Key 問著  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉瞟了一眼，在Key 手下的是看起來精緻的西式早餐，火腿和起司片相疊中間夾了個荷包蛋  
“主人...不知道合不合您胃口...”-Key 將早餐放在鐘鉉面前  
“謝謝...你不吃嗎...”  
“等等吃吧...我先收拾...”-Key 掛著微笑  
“今天三點我會帶醫生來...”  
“嗯...我知道了...”  
鐘鉉吃完早餐後就出門了，Key 這時才坐在餐桌上用餐...  
“今天下午三點的事幫我推掉，然後把醫生叫來...”-鐘鉉對手下吩咐著  
“是...我這就去辦...”-手下點頭就走  
“喀噠...”-鑰匙的轉動聲驚醒了在沙發上睡著的Key   
“Key 先生你好我是溫流...等等幫你做檢查的醫生...”-溫流恭敬的問好  
“你好...我是Key ...”-Key 微笑著，一旁的鐘鉉則是坐在沙發上看著檢查的過程...  
“嘶...”-檢查到了尾聲，頭突然一陣劇痛，Key 皺起了眉頭  
“Key 先生呢怎麼了嗎？”-溫流擔心的問著  
“沒事...這是老症狀了...醫生啊...你能開藥嗎...”-Key 微笑著示意自己沒事  
“當然行...這是什麼的後遺症嗎...”-溫流問著  
“嗯...小時候車禍的後遺症吧...”  
“我知道了...金先生報告晚點就會傳到您的手機中，沒事的話先告辭了...”-溫流收拾著物品，鐘鉉沒有回覆只是點頭，溫流收拾好物品後就走了，留下Key 和鐘鉉兩人...  
“你在納悶為什麼我還不行動嗎？”-鐘鉉打破了沉默  
“嗯...但主人這算自我保護吧...”-Key 嘴角勾著自嘲的笑，鐘鉉沒有回覆只是看著手機裡剛傳來的報告，很安全、很乾淨...  
“等等應該就會有人拿藥來了...明天晚上七點道具房見...”-鐘鉉關掉手機，嘴角勾著一抹邪笑走出房子...聽到後面那句話的Key 又突然緊張了起來...  
“真的嗎...”-Key 在心中問著自己  
EP. 5   
時間很快的來到約定的時間，Key 早已清理完後穴也做好潤滑，裡頭現在還放著一個鋼塞擴張著，一具白皙的身子跪趴在黑色的床鋪上，腿間看過去泛著一點亮光，那是潤滑液的傑作...  
“很好...遊戲開始了...我的奴隸...”-魅惑的聲音隨著門的開啟傳入Key 的耳中，鐘鉉從牆上挑了條鞭子，緩緩的往跪趴在床上的Key 走去，皮製的觸感滑過細嫩的肌膚，鐘鉉拿了個眼罩戴在Key 的眼睛上  
“啪...”-響亮的一聲毫不憐惜的打在Key 的背上，痛的Key 縮起身子...  
“趴好”-鐘鉉用著命令的口吻，Key 只能乖乖的照做...  
一下、兩下、三下...鐘鉉每打一下Key 就倒一下，呻吟也不斷...並這樣無止盡的輪迴著，直到第三十七下Key 才沒有倒下，鐘鉉也才停手...但Key 的背早已紅成一片...  
“很好...這只是第一步...現在坐好...”-鐘鉉魅惑的聲音像是摻了蜜般的滑順，但Key 卻不敢好好的坐下，畢竟自己的後穴還塞著鋼塞...  
“坐啊...怎麼不坐...”-鐘鉉不是不知道Key 的顧慮，但鋼塞也只是第一步，接下來的調教還等著呢...  
聽到鐘鉉出聲Key 只能硬著頭皮的坐下  
“嗯啊...”-Key 咬緊了牙關，臉色也蒼白了幾分  
“很好...小奴隸...你得好好適應...今天都只是第一步...”-鐘鉉摸著Key 的臉龐，鐘鉉走到櫃子前拿出了隻按摩棒和手銬，先是將Key 的右手銬在床架上，之後拆下了Key 的眼罩...  
“小奴隸...今天的最後就是你得自己用這個小可愛把自己玩到高潮...”-鐘鉉晃著手中的按摩棒，並把他交給Key   
“主人...可是我...”  
“你說你裡面有東西嗎...”-鐘鉉挑眉，Key 點頭  
“自己想辦法...小奴隸...主人沒有那麼好心的...”-鐘鉉笑著坐上沙發並幫自己倒了杯紅酒，Key 見鐘鉉絲毫沒有要幫自己的意思只能先用嘴含住按摩棒，之後自己用手將後穴的鋼塞取出，但鋼塞的位置因為剛剛坐下而更加深入，Key 努力的將鋼塞拿出...  
“匡當”-鋼塞掉到地上，鋼塞上頭還有些許的水漬，Key 將口中的按摩棒緩緩的插入未閉合的後穴，一吋一吋的放進去，此時鐘鉉按了手上的開關，後穴的按摩棒主動的震了起來，惹的Key 呻吟不斷，卻只能將下身夾緊，身邊身下的按摩棒會掉落，鐘鉉玩著開關，一下快速的搗弄著，一下慢慢的斯磨著，讓Key 在高潮的邊緣崩潰  
“主、嗯嗯主人...嗯阿嗯...啊...”-一道白光閃過Key 的眼前，此時的鐘鉉才放下手中的酒杯走向Key ...  
“很好...小奴隸...你今天表現的不錯”-鐘鉉撫著Key 的臉龐，Key 還大口大口的喘著氣就被鐘鉉抱進浴室清洗了一番，幫Key 上好藥後換上白色的T恤，讓Key 趴在床上休息，自己也回到了書房裡...  
EP. 6  
隔天一早Key 睡到了下午，起床時看到鏡子中的自己好像不是自己般的在浴室裡深思了起來...  
“我真的...要這麼做嗎...如此的下賤...”-Key 看著鏡中的自己，淚也一滴一滴的落了下來...  
Key 整理好後走到了客廳的沙發上坐著，桌上的紙條寫著冰箱裡有東西吃，下面寫上了今晚的時間...原本Key 心頭一喜但看到下面的那行字心卻又暗了下去...只能默默微波著冰箱裡的食物，吃完後，Key 去洗了個澡，水碰到昨天的鞭痕還是痛著，Key 咬著牙洗完澡后開始像昨天一樣做著擴張...  
晚上八點鐘鉉打開了道具室的門，Key 就這麼側趴在床上，背上的傷痕引入鐘鉉眼中...Key 也知道鐘鉉進來了，但卻沒有出聲...  
“傷口碰水了？”-鐘鉉問著  
“是的主人...”  
“把下面的東西拿掉...”-鐘鉉用著命令的口氣，Key 不解，但還是乖乖的照做，待Key 拿掉鋼塞後鐘鉉讓Key 坐在床上，自己則提Key 上藥...  
“傷口兩天別碰水了...否則會留疤的...”  
“是的主人...”  
“今天看在你受傷的份上就不進行了，但戴著這些睡覺...”-鐘鉉從一旁的袋子拿出了一條鑰匙造型的項鏈和手鍊，一個口枷還有一個迷你跳蛋...  
“這是...”-Key 指著項鏈  
“之後可能會讓你帶著口枷所以安全詞就以捉著項鏈代替，要是被綁著了，那天就握緊手鍊上的鑰匙...”  
“是的主人...”-Key 說完話後沒有將嘴閉上，反而是配合著鐘鉉將口枷綁在自己嘴上，鐘鉉綁完口枷後就講跳蛋放進了擴張充分的後穴中，維持著一樣的速度，並讓Key 在道具房裡睡著...鐘鉉自然也在道具房裡待著，但在Key 睡著前他得先處理一些幫中的事情...  
好不容易鐘鉉將事情告一個段落，夜也深了，但遊戲也開始了...早已適應體內跳蛋震度的Key 已經熟睡，突然，鐘鉉將跳蛋的震度往上一調，果然惹出Key 的呻吟，但礙於口枷的阻擾，Key 只能吚吚嗚嗚的發聲，身子也不斷的扭動著，鐘鉉點燃了一根煙，煙霧瀰漫搭上Key 的扭動讓鐘鉉彷彿在欣賞一付畫作若隱若現的美感，讓鐘鉉的下身也精神了起來，鐘鉉強壓慾火的走出道具房，打開冰箱喝著冰水...  
EP. 7  
隔天一早，Key 體內的東西還是規律的震動著，當Key 正想拿出來時，看見了被子上的字條“不準拿出來，晚上7點檢查...”-瀟灑的字跡充滿著命令的語氣讓Key 心頭一震，但要是沒有拿出來的話，自己的行動也不是那麼的方便  
“應該沒有關係吧...”-Key 在心中問著，Key 沒有多想就伸手將他拿了出來，殊不知，房裡是有監控的，在手機螢幕中看著一切的鐘鉉拳頭也握緊了幾分...  
“小奴隸...我好像對你太好了...”-鐘鉉擺弄著紅酒杯  
“今晚，把該解決的都帶出來...我親自解決...”-說完鐘鉉就將紅酒一飲而盡，此刻的Key 還在家裡悠閒著，毫無意識到自己今晚的處境...  
時間很快的過，鐘鉉在7點前就到了房子，這讓Key 驚訝了一下，畢竟平常鐘鉉都會晚那麼一點點...  
“主人...你來啦...”-Key 從沙發上坐了起來  
“趴好...我檢查...”-鐘鉉不冷不熱的命令著，Key 沒有多說什麼乖乖的趴在沙發上...  
“沒有拿出來嗎...”-鐘鉉挑眉，但今天他確實看到Key 拿出跳蛋來了...但這也不妨礙他接下來的計畫...  
“嗯...”-Key 有一點心虛  
“好吧...去穿上外出的衣服吧...我帶你去一個地方...”-鐘鉉沒有多問，畢竟他有的是方法...  
Key 去換上衣服後就跟著鐘鉉出門了，當然體內的東西還存在著，經過大半天的震動Key 早已適應了那小東西...Key 一路上看著窗外的風景，鐘鉉從市區開到了海邊，從繁華的景象看到無邊無際的海洋，讓Key 看的痴迷...  
“到了...下車吧...”-鐘鉉出聲，車外一片荒蕪，只有一間鐵皮屋和一片一望無際的海洋...Key 也沒有拖拉，迅速的下了車進到鐵皮屋中，屋內空蕩蕩的，燈光只靠著一個昏黃的燈泡維持著，地上有一名手腳被綁住的男人，嘴巴還被膠帶封上...  
“我把你留到現在應該算仁慈吧...”-鐘鉉靠近地上那人，聲音不冷不熱的說著  
“嗚...嗚、嗚...”-那人只能發出咽嗚聲，眼睛透露出來的慌張烙在Key 的眼中，鐘鉉也將這副表情收在眼中，嘴角也勾起一抹笑容...  
“你應該很清楚我討厭背叛還有欺騙吧...”-鐘鉉故意在欺騙兩字上加重語氣，這讓Key 冷汗直流...鐘鉉再也說話，只是默默的從身後拿出一把槍...  
“碰...”-一聲槍響，開出了一朵名為人命的暗紅花朵...  
“拖出去...”-鐘鉉收起槍，並吩咐著手下  
“小奴隸...你真的沒有做什麼事嗎...”-鐘鉉冷聲  
“主、主人...我...”-Key 驚慌的眼神盡收鐘鉉眼底  
“小奴隸...我說過了我討厭欺騙...我說了什麼你應該清楚，你也看到我所寫的，沒錯吧...”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“是的主人...”-Key 低頭  
“下不為例...上車...”  
Key 乖乖的上了車，剛剛的景象還印在他的腦中，尤其是那聲巨響...一路上車上的空氣安靜的能聽到Key 體內震動的聲音，Key 尷尬的只能緊看窗外，臉卻紅的不像話...  
EP. 8  
“趴下...”-鐘鉉將Key 帶回去，冷冷的聲音讓Key 不敢怠慢立馬趴在沙發上  
“現在，爬進道具房...”-鐘鉉一個口令一個動作，Key 就這麼一步一步的爬進道具房中  
“起來...然後手伸出來...”-鐘鉉拿起牆上的繩子不留情的往Key 的手心打，手心瞬間紅成一片，疼痛感也讓Key 發出了細小的咽嗚聲，鐘鉉拿起一旁的繩子將Key 綁起來，衣服早就被鐘鉉脫個精光，鐘鉉將Key 體內的東西取出並走出房間拿了紅酒和冰塊進來，鐘鉉含了塊冰塊在口中，並咬著冰塊在Key 的背上游移，未癒合的傷口被這麼刺激著，讓Key 感到刺痛...  
“主、主人...”-Key 弱弱的發聲，鐘鉉也沒有因此停下動作，反而變本加厲直接拿冰塊刺激著Key ，手指也探入Key 的後穴，剛剛碰冰塊的指頭在後穴裡探討著，讓Key 收緊了後穴...  
“放鬆點...小奴隸...”-鐘鉉往Key 的屁股拍了一掌，另一手的動作還持續著  
“嗯...主、主人嗯...”-Key 發出細碎的呻吟  
“小奴隸...受不了啦...”-鐘鉉抽出手，碰了碰Key 昂起的前身，鐘鉉打開一旁的紅酒，直接往Key 未閉合的後穴灌入，白皙的肌膚被暗紅的液體點綴著顯得十分淫靡  
“嗚...嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯...主、主人...”-Key 只能發出呻吟，冰冷的紅酒忽然灌入，令Key 又縮緊了後穴  
“小奴隸...這是處罰...告訴我...你做錯了什麼...”-鐘鉉拿了一個鋼塞往Key 的後穴塞，好讓紅酒不要漏出來  
“我、我不該不聽話...不該欺騙主人...”-Key 弱弱的發聲  
“嗯...不錯...還有自知之明...”-鐘鉉勾起一抹笑將Key 扶起來，挑逗著Key 的乳頭，毫不留情的往Key 的紅點咬去  
“嗯、主、主人...”-Key 發出呻吟，鐘鉉不只用牙齒磨著凸起的紅點，還用舌頭挑逗著，舌尖靈魂的描著輪廓，還發出嘖嘖的吸吮聲...  
“小奴隸...那你下次還敢嗎...”-鐘鉉問完後，轉去吮另一個紅點  
“不、不敢了...”-Key 扭動著身子  
“真乖...”-說完，鐘鉉在Key 的唇上吻了一口...  
“今天就到這吧...還沒吃飯吧...快點清一清吃飯了...”-鐘鉉微笑，並含上Key 的耳珠，Key 確實餓了...整天只有吃了一點點麵包，之後就沒再進食，現在還被這麼折騰著，肚子早就餓扁了...  
“謝謝主人...”-Key 試著自己站起來，但腿卻不受控制的讓自己往地上倒...  
“軟腿了嗎...”-Key 點點頭，鐘鉉一把將Key 抱進浴缸中，並解開Key 的繩子  
“謝謝...主人...”-Key 弱弱的出聲  
“嗯...快洗吧...”-鐘鉉走出浴室，鐘鉉一出浴室後，Key 試著走到馬桶旁坐上馬桶後拿出鋼塞，稀里嘩啦的水聲讓Key 羞紅了臉，馬桶裡充滿著剛剛灌入的紅酒，還有些許的腸液，Key 看著透明的腸液臉又更紅了...  
“我...真的那麼淫蕩嗎...被這麼對待...居然...高潮了...”-Key 看著鏡中的自己問著...  
Key 在做過一番清洗後，套上了白色的T恤，慢慢的走到餐桌前坐下，桌上擺著精緻的餐點，令Key 食指大動...  
“吃吧...”-鐘鉉切著肉  
“謝謝主人...”-Key 得到允許後就吃了起來...但唯獨沒有吃肉...  
“怎麼不吃肉...”-鐘鉉注意到了Key 的舉動  
“會胖...”-Key 繼續吃著菜，鐘鉉沒有回話，自顧自的切著肉拿到Key 的面前...  
“吃...”-單獨的音節充滿命令的感覺，令Key 不得不吃下眼前的肉  
“不用擔心會胖...要是都不吃肉的話，你承受不起調教的...”-鐘鉉繼續切著肉往Key 的餐盤放，Key 也只能乖乖的一口一口吃掉...  
等到一頓飽餐過後，Key 乖乖的坐在沙發上看著電視，鐘鉉則是到書房去處理事情...  
午夜十二點，鐘鉉終於處理完事情後，從書房走了出來，客廳的燈還亮著，電視也繼續傳出嬉鬧聲，沙發上的人則是睡的香甜，鐘鉉將電視關了起來，並將Key 抱回房間裡，一被抱起來時Key 直接往胸口縮著，當鐘鉉將Key 放上床時，胸口的衣服像是被小孩抓住般緊緊不放...讓鐘鉉只能在Key 的身旁看著手機...  
EP. 9  
隔天一早，Key 沒有睡到很晚，但也不早了，Key 揉了揉眼睛，當他掙開眼時，鐘鉉的睡顏大大的呈現在Key 的眼前，隨著頭髮一起染色的眉毛，纖長的睫毛，厚厚的唇讓Key 看的如痴如醉...  
“小奴隸，被你看的我都害羞了...”-鐘鉉出聲，嚇到Key 臉瞬間紅了起來  
“主、主人...我...你...”-Key 支支吾吾的問著，鐘鉉沒有回答，只是看著自己的胸前，Key 的手還捉著鐘鉉的衣服  
“主人對、對不起...”-Key 迅速的鬆開了鐘鉉的衣服往客廳跑去...  
“小奴隸害羞啦...”-鐘鉉從房裡走出來，嘴角勾著笑  
“主人...你早餐想吃什麼”-Key 撇開頭轉移話題  
“都行...”-鐘鉉邪魅的走向Key ，勾起Key 的下巴淡淡的一吻  
“主、主人...”-Key 雙眼瞪的很大...  
“別用了...去換衣服...”-鐘鉉打斷Key 的話，直接往房裡進去  
鐘鉉開車把Key 帶到早餐店去，事實上在坐車的過程中Key 是緊張的，畢竟昨天坐上這台車回去之後鐘鉉的舉動又刷新了Key 的認知...  
“點吧...”-鐘鉉將菜單遞給Key ，Key 點了兩樣自己喜歡的，之後又點了杯果汁，之後又將紙遞給鐘鉉，看鐘鉉只點了杯黑咖啡，Key 趁將菜單拿去櫃台前又點了顆荷包蛋，才將菜單交給櫃台人員...  
“有想去哪嗎...”-鐘鉉問著  
“超市吧...既然都出來了...”-Key 玩著自己的指頭  
“嗯...等等吃完就去吧...”-這時餐點剛好到了，鐘鉉二話不說就拿起咖啡準備喝下  
“等等...可不可以先吃口蛋...”-Key 將荷包蛋推到鐘鉉面前  
“我如果說不可以呢...”-鐘鉉嘴角一勾  
“可是這樣很傷身...”-Key 越說越小聲，頭也低了下去，鐘鉉放下了咖啡，拿了Key 的叉子吃了口蛋...  
“我現在可以喝了吧...”-鐘鉉說完連Key 都來不及點頭就喝下咖啡，整頓早餐鐘鉉就看著Key 吃，看著Key 把嘴巴塞的鼓鼓的，忍不住會心一笑  
“主...怎麼了，我看起來...很好笑嗎...”-Key 努力的吞下口中的東西  
“我哪裡笑了...快吃吧，不是要去超市嗎...”-鐘鉉喝了口咖啡掩飾自己的慌張，剛剛他只是覺得好笑而已，怎麼真的笑出來了...這讓幫中的人看到自己的威嚴可要減掉幾分...  
等到Key 吃完後，鐘鉉就帶Key 到超市來，Key 推著車子逛著，鐘鉉也只是在一旁跟著走...  
“晚上想吃什麼嗎...”-Key 省略了主人兩字  
“晚上我不在...我整整一個禮拜都不在，所以你得自己看著辦...”  
“好吧...我知道了...”-Key 的語氣帶了莫名的失落  
EP. 10  
逛完超市後鐘鉉把Key 送了回去，自己就沒有在進去了...  
日子很快的來到第三天，前兩天Key 都只是呆在家，想到的時候煮東西來吃，無聊的時候開電視來看，但每到夜晚卻總有一種不熟悉的感覺，蔓延了整個身子，這讓Key 想出門走走...  
Key 在鐘鉉規定的時間後才出門，Key 先到書店裡晃了一圈，最後才走到食譜區來坐著看...  
“不好意思...”-Key 向和他拿到同本書的男子道歉  
“Key ？”  
“醫生？”  
“怎麼有時間出來...”-溫流和Key 找了間咖啡廳坐著聊  
“主...金先生不在...”-Key 喝了口咖啡  
“那你頭痛的次數多嗎？”-溫流問著  
“不算多...”-Key 搖頭  
“對了醫生，你也喜歡煮東西啊...”  
“還好...”  
“那你等等能不能到我家來，當當我的白老鼠啊...”-Key 羞赧的問著  
“行啊...”-溫流豪爽的答應  
“謝謝你...”-Key 給溫流一個甜甜的微笑，兩人在咖啡廳裡坐了一陣子，之後才慢慢走回去...  
“醫生...你先坐吧...”-Key 將菜放到廚房去  
“不用了...我來幫忙好了...”-溫流走到流理台旁幫忙洗著菜  
“謝謝你，醫生...”  
“別一口一個醫生的...叫溫流就行了...”-溫流投了一個暖暖的給Key   
“知道了，溫流...”-Key 露出白牙的笑了回去  
兩人就這樣合作無間的完成了一頓晚飯  
“阿西...”-後頭伴隨著鍋子沉沉的聲音  
“怎麼了...”-溫流匆忙的放下手上的餐具跑到廚房裡  
“沒事...這是燙到了”-Key 露出白牙並揮著已經紅透的手示意自己沒事  
“怎麼可能沒事...手都已經紅成這副德性了...”-溫流直接捉Key 的手往流理台去沖水  
“嘶...”-刺痛的感覺讓Key 發出細微的聲音，Key 咬緊牙關，絲毫沒有注意到自己和溫流的姿勢是多麼的貼近、親密，更何況是站在廚房外手上提著禮品袋的男子呢？男子的拳頭早已握緊，但男子卻沒有發出太大聲響的離開房子...  
“這樣應該差不多了...Key 你要不去換套衣服吧...不然等等感冒了...”-溫流放開Key 的手，Key 的衣服確實也因為剛剛的水花而濕了不少，白色的襯衫裡頭是纖細的身材，溫流沒有多看，而是撇開了眼  
“那麼你先吃吧...別等我了”-Key 露出一口白牙後，就回到房裡換衣服，溫流收拾了下有點狼狽的場地後，就坐在位置上看著手機，約莫過了幾分鐘後Key 才出來...  
“你怎麼沒先吃呢...”-Key 有點尷尬的問著，畢竟讓客人等本來就是他理虧  
“我是貓舌頭...”-溫流打趣的說著  
“既然如此，那我們開動吧...應該冷的差不多了...”-Key 順著話說著，兩人就這樣一起用餐，閒話家常...  
EP. 11  
“Key 我有個問題想問你...”-溫流擦著剛剛洗淨的盤子  
“問吧...”-Key 擦乾手  
“我知道你和金先生的關係...但我想問為什麼...”  
“...”  
“如果你介意的話...那你就當我沒問吧...”  
“錢...”  
“錢？”-溫流疑惑了  
“嗯...就是因為錢...你現在覺得我下賤嗎...為了錢出賣自己的身體...”-Key 冷冷的說著，並不自覺的退後  
“你需要錢嗎...”  
“我的奶奶需要...他老了，生病了...”-Key 走到沙發坐下  
“以後有需要幫忙的話打電話給我吧...時間不早了...我先走了...”-溫流留下電話號碼後就走了，溫流不是不想留下，但他害怕自己會陷入那渦漩，但心裡卻早已種下那危險的種子...  
溫流走後，Key 就這麼坐在沙發上久久沒有起身，思考著自己現在的所做所為真的只是為了錢嗎？那麼為什麼會有失落感？為什麼不恨鐘鉉？又是為什麼還反而還對他有好感？這些東西足夠Key 花一個夜晚坐在客廳想了...  
另一頭的鐘鉉在酒吧裡喝著酒，鐘鉉不懂自己怎麼了，就只是悶...酒一杯一杯的往喉嚨灌，意識也一點一點的模糊，最後趴在吧檯上...  
“鐘鉉哥...”-泰民搖著鐘鉉  
“民民...怎麼了嗎...”-珉豪從旁邊走來，珉豪，酒店的老闆，同時也是泰民的男友，泰民酒吧吧檯管理者  
“鐘鉉哥喝多了...”  
“打電話叫人把他帶回去吧...他今天沒來多久不是嗎...”  
“但他今天用純飲杯喝了三分之二瓶的威士忌...”  
“這傢伙...知不知道自己命很值錢的啊...還有他喝了那一瓶威士忌啊...”-珉豪邊說邊扶額  
“就你上個月帶的那瓶...”-泰民指著僅剩三分之一的威士忌  
“民民啊...你怎麼給他那瓶呢...那是我的私藏啊...”-珉豪欲哭無淚，誰讓他家的小寶貝用一付我錯了對不起的眼光看他，讓他想罵不能罵，罵了痛在心...  
“對不起嗎...豪豪不要生氣嗎...”-泰民拉著珉豪的手晃著  
“那你今天得好好賠償啊...”-珉豪低下頭在泰民耳邊低語，還舔上了泰民的耳朵  
“嗯...”-泰民弱弱的出聲  
EP. 12  
兩人在一陣調情後，將鐘鉉塞到車上，讓司機把鐘鉉載回去...  
“先生，要載你回大宅嗎...”-司機恭敬的問著  
“不了...載我到小奴隸那...”-鐘鉉說完就昏昏沉沉的睡著了...  
“先生到了...”-司機叫著鐘鉉，半個小時的車程讓鐘鉉睡的有點熟，終於，司機費了好大的勁才叫醒鐘鉉，看到鐘鉉上樓後才開車離去  
“喀喀”-鑰匙的聲音傳入Key 的耳朵，現在時間是半夜一點多，況且有鑰匙的人除了鐘鉉和他以外應該沒有人有了，但鐘鉉現在應該在外地出差，這讓Key 提高了警覺，看著自己附近有沒有什麼可以對抗的武器...  
門一開後，傳來的是濃濃的酒味，Key 皺了皺眉才發出驚嘆...  
“主人？！”-Key 疑惑的問，鐘鉉沒有應聲，只是往沙發上坐下  
“怎麼喝那麼多酒”-Key 往遠點的沙發上坐  
“過來”-鐘鉉捏了捏眼距，冷冷的說著，Key 將自己慢慢往鐘鉉靠，最後被鐘鉉一把抱進懷中  
“主、主人...你...”  
“閉嘴...”-又是低沉的一句，Key 不敢多說什麼，只能乖乖的讓鐘鉉抱著  
“主人...時間不早了...你要不先去洗澡吧...”-Key 慢慢的出聲  
“...”-鐘鉉沒有回應，這讓Key 以為鐘鉉睡著了，正想掙開鐘鉉的懷抱時又被緊緊抱住  
“不會再想嗎...”-鐘鉉將頭埋進了Key 的肩窩  
“那...還是主人你不洗澡...啊...”-Key 上句語音剛落，肩膀就馬上被咬了一口  
“你...還是我去幫主人用毛巾擦一擦...”-這次Key 感覺到肩膀上有條溫熱濕軟的東西正舔著剛剛的咬痕  
“那主人這是同意了嗎...那我現在就去弄...”-Key 慢慢的離開鐘鉉的懷抱，走到浴室裡幫鐘鉉用毛巾...  
當Key 用的正認真，腰上卻又多了雙手，背上也多了份沉沉的重量  
“主人...”-Key 看著鏡子中的鐘鉉，好似一隻大狗正賴在他喜愛的物品上，鐘鉉用頭蹭著Key 的背，Key 只能無可奈何的讓鐘鉉這麼抱著，並慢慢的走出浴室  
“主人你先坐好啊...”-Key 好不容易將鐘鉉拖到客廳去，Key 將鐘鉉扶上沙發，才拿毛巾幫鐘鉉擦身體  
“主、主人你幹嘛...”-Key 慌張的看著鐘鉉脫去衣服  
“不脫掉...你能擦嗎...”-鐘鉉繼續脫去全身的衣物，只剩下身下的最後一件防備，Key 無法反駁只能乖乖的擦著鐘鉉的身子  
“主人...沒事的話我就先去休息了...”-Key 擦完鐘鉉的身體後匆忙的想走  
“過來...”-鐘鉉向Key 招招手，Key 沒有多疑的靠了過去，卻被鐘鉉一把壓上沙發  
“緊張什麼...又不是沒有看過...對吧...”-鐘鉉魅惑的說著，手指也勾起Key 的下巴，還沒退去的酒味貫穿Key 的鼻腔，迷濛的雙眼有種淚汪汪的錯覺緊盯著Key   
“主、主人...”-Key 支支吾吾的出聲，鐘鉉的手開始不安分的竄進Key 的襯衫中，寬鬆的襯衫讓順利的就碰上Key 胸前的粉紅，輕輕的揉捏著，鐘鉉重重的吻上Key 的唇，手也慢慢的將Key 身上的衣服腿去  
“主、主人...我、我還沒洗澡...”-Key 捉住鐘鉉準備退下最後一道防備的手，鐘鉉沒有回話而是一把將Key 抱起，一路啃咬著Key 的肩窩進到浴室裡，鐘鉉將Key 放進浴缸中，幫Key 清洗著  
“主人...你真的醉了嗎...”-Key 小聲的嘟囔了一句  
“我如果說沒有呢...”-鐘鉉的額頭貼著Key 的，掛在牆上的水龍頭打溼兩人，鐘鉉吻上Key ，兩舌交纏著，鐘鉉又將Key 壓到牆上，冰冷的磁磚帶起Key 胸前的敏感，微微的一抖，沒有太多的調情，鐘鉉就將手指送入Key 的後庭，慢慢的擴張著，細碎的呻吟伴著動作，最後鐘鉉也沒有完全的幫Key 擴張完，就直接挺入，沒有慢拖細磨的溫存，只有強而有力的深入，惹的Key 呻吟不斷...  
EP. 13  
“嗚...”-Key 懶懶的翻了個身  
“起來了嗎...”-鐘鉉抽著菸，煙霧中的Key 又是不同的樣貌  
“嗯...嘶...現在幾點了...”-Key 扶著自己的腰，下身的痠痛無法忽略  
“11點...”-鐘鉉熄了菸蒂  
“嗯...我去煮吧...”-Key 抓了抓頭就一跛一跛的走到廚房，鐘鉉在後面慢慢跟著Key ，當Key 準備洗手時，鐘鉉從後頭圈住Key ，臉也貼上Key 的臉  
“怎麼那麼燙...”-鐘鉉放開Key ，並用手貼上Key 的額頭，不尋常的熱度傳至手心，鐘鉉一把將Key 抱回房間躺著  
“不舒服也不說...想燒壞自己嗎...”-鐘鉉幫Key 理了理被子，就出去叫小弟幫忙買粥跟藥...  
“38.9...要是改天再這樣小心我折磨你...”-鐘鉉放下耳溫槍，並用濕毛巾幫Key 擦擦額頭  
“嗯...”-Key 虛弱的應著  
“吃粥吧...”-鐘鉉拿著湯匙準備餵Key   
“主人...我自己來就好了...”-Key 想接過粥  
“我餵...你這樣是想我洗整床的被子嗎...”-鐘鉉堅持著，用湯匙一口一口的餵著Key   
“我可以洗啊...”-Key 小聲的嘟囔著  
“對了...主人你怎麼提早回來了...”  
“事情處理完就回來了...怎麼做了什麼壞事怕被我知道嗎...”-鐘鉉酸溜溜的問，他沒有攤開的告訴Key 他昨天看到了什麼  
“怎麼會做壞事呢...”-Key 眯著眼笑著  
“好吧...快休息了...”-鐘鉉餵完Key 最後一口粥就走出房間，手上那塊碗都快成了碎片...  
鐘鉉就這麼在客廳處理著沒處理完的事情一個下午，等到Key 起床的時候早就是晚上7點，鐘鉉也睡在了沙發上，Key 揉了揉眼睛從房間出來，看到鐘鉉睡在沙發上就順手幫鐘鉉蓋上毯子  
“誰...”-鐘鉉沒有留力的捉住Key 的手  
“我...”-Key 弱弱的出聲，這時鐘鉉才放開手  
“醒了？燒退了嗎？”-鐘鉉伸手要去摸Key 的額頭，Key 配合的蹲下身來  
“還不錯...復原能力不差...餓嗎...我讓人買東西...”-鐘鉉坐起身來  
“有一點...主人吃了嗎...”-鐘鉉搖頭，之後鐘鉉讓人買飯來，兩人吃過飯後沒多久鐘鉉就讓Key 去休息，自己則是進到書房裡處理事情...  
EP. 14  
兩人就這樣過著這種生活約莫半年，Key 的身體也被鐘鉉調教的差不多了...  
“嗯...嗯...”-Key 被銬在牆上，接受著鞭子一下一下的甩在身上，口枷令自己只能發出細碎的呻吟  
“真美...”-鐘鉉舔上剛剛才落下的鞭痕，沿著鞭痕往Key 的粉點狠狠一吸  
“嗚嗯...嗯...”-Key 弓起身子  
“小奴隸，你看，你下面的嘴巴很飢渴呢...”-鐘鉉勾著邪笑往Key 的下身一看，前方的挺立被束縛著，後頭也被按摩棒塞得滿滿的，後穴也收縮著，使得按摩棒自主的動了起來  
“既然你怎麼餓...那我就滿足你...”-鐘鉉打開了按摩棒的開關，嗡嗡的聲音讓Key 又更加的羞恥，手上的鏈子聲匡匡的響著，身子也扭了起來  
“嗚嗯...”-被口枷塞著的嘴只能發出咽嗚聲，口水順著下顎滑落，鐘鉉拿來乳夾往Key 兩個粉點一夾，讓Key的腿軟了下來，鐘鉉也拿下了Key 的口枷  
“小奴隸...喝點水？”-鐘鉉問著  
“好...”-Key 發出了薄弱的聲音，畢竟被折騰了1個多小時，聲音都虛了，鐘鉉從一旁拿了杯水，並拿著吸管讓Key 能輕鬆點...  
“啊...”-鐘鉉放下水杯後就狠狠的將Key 胸前的乳夾扯下，鐘鉉舔上被扯紅的粉點...  
“嗯...主、主人...”-Key 仰起脖子扭動著  
“好了...今天就先這樣...”-鐘鉉說完就往Key 的唇一吻，這是這近半年來鐘鉉固定會給Key 的獎賞...鐘鉉一一將Key 身上的束縛拆掉，當分身的束縛被拆掉時，Key 的分身也不留情的釋放，最後鐘鉉才拆下Key 手上的手銬，並將Key 抱進浴室中清洗...  
“主人...明天溫流醫生會來...”-Key 邊吃著東西邊說  
“嗯...我明天也不在...”-鐘鉉喝了口湯，但內心卻又是一團火在燒著...  
到了隔天，溫流確實來了，幫Key 做了簡單的檢查後，溫流並沒有馬上離開，反而是留下來吃Key 做的菜，攝影機畫面那頭的人看到拳頭又緊緊的握上，並狠狠的往厚實的辦公桌一敲，震驚了在外頭看崗的小弟們...  
“明天有空嗎嗎？”-溫流攪拌著咖啡  
“嗯...在這天天都有空”  
“那明天我帶你去晃晃？”  
“好啊”-Key 露出白牙的笑著，畢竟在這裡那麼久了，確實沒有好好的出去晃晃  
“那我明天來接你啊...時間不早了...我先回去了...”-溫流露出白牙，Key 將溫流送到門外後就轉身收拾桌上的殘盤...  
沒多久後鐘鉉也回來了，沒有多餘的寒暄，鐘鉉就進到書房去，Key 在打理完廚房後也回到自己的房裡...  
EP. 15  
隔天一早，鐘鉉也早早就出門了，當Key 要出門時，家裡早已空無一人，Key 打理好自己後就下樓去...  
“吃了嗎...”-溫流搖下窗來問著，Key 輕搖頭  
“那我帶你去吃...上車吧...”-溫流露出白牙，兩人在車上有說有笑，兩人吃完早餐後就一路玩到了下午，走在沙灘上的兩人，笑容還是沒有歇下  
“今天謝謝你了溫流...”-Key 燦笑  
“不會...我也挺久沒有出來了...”  
“等等還是要麻煩你載我了...”-Key 微吐舌頭  
“別這樣說...改天再一起出來吧...”-溫流笑著  
“好啊...拉勾”-Key 伸出小指燦笑，溫流的小指也勾了上去  
“今天謝謝了...路上小心哦...”-Key 對著車內揮手  
“嗯...改天見...”-兩人互道別後，溫流就開車走了，Key 悠悠的走回去  
“去哪了...”-鐘鉉坐在沙發上點著煙  
“出去晃晃了...”-Key 將身上的包放好  
“吃過了嗎...”-鐘鉉吸了口煙  
“吃過了...主人呢...”  
“沒...我出去吃好了...”-鐘鉉熄掉煙，並拿了外套  
“等等...如果不嫌棄的話，我煮吧...”-Key 拉住鐘鉉的手  
“行...”-鐘鉉看了眼自己手上的那雙手，Key 和鐘鉉對上了眼，就匆匆的放開鐘鉉的手跑進廚房裡...約莫十分鐘後，Key 從廚房裡端了碗麵出來  
“主人趁熱吃...我先去洗澡...”-Key 將麵放在桌上，並轉身進到浴室，鐘鉉確認Key 進到浴室後就拿起筷子來呼嚕嚕的吃麵，不到五分鐘整碗麵就乾淨溜溜，誰讓鐘鉉七早八早出門，就為了助理的烏龍消息，害他啥也沒吃的跑出門，要回來的時候也才吃了一點東西就回來補眠，剛剛才爬起床來當然餓囉...  
“主人你吃完了？”-Key 擦著頭髮  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉把碗拿到流理台去  
“那好吃嗎？”-Key 期待的問著  
“嗯...還行”-鐘鉉洗著碗  
“謝謝主人...”-Key 開心的心中開出了花兒，鐘鉉的嘴角也勾起了笑容  
鐘鉉洗完澡後進到了Key 的房間...  
“叩叩...”  
“請進...”-坐在床上的Key 應著  
“在幹嗎...”-鐘鉉問著  
“看東西...”-Key 沒有抬眼看鐘鉉，繼續看著手機，此舉動讓鐘鉉感到稍稍不滿，鐘鉉湊臉過去看手機，螢幕裡的是今天Key 和溫流出去的自拍...  
“今天和他出去了？”-鐘鉉問著  
“嗯...”-Key 還是繼續玩著手機，鐘鉉直接搶過手機，將手機丟往一旁的沙發，並跨上Key 的腿上  
“別再看了...”-鐘鉉說完就往Key 的脖子上咬  
“嗚...”-Key 被稍稍的疼痛感嚇著  
“這是懲罰你沒有報備...”-鐘鉉舔了舔自己的唇  
“可是主人不在...”-Key 的聲音小如螞蟻  
“手機呢？我給你手機不是讓你拍照的...”-鐘鉉又咬了一口  
“嗚...主人...下、下次不敢了嗚...”-Key 發出細碎的呻吟  
“快點睡了...”-鐘鉉離開了Key 的腿，並輕輕的啄了下Key 的唇，就出了Key 的房間...  
EP. 16  
“起床了...今天帶你出門...”-鐘鉉拉起Key 的被子，白色的T恤卷上肚子，亂糟糟的髮蓋住了Key 的眼，床上的人還圈在那不肯起來  
“快點...”-鐘鉉拍了拍Key 的腳  
“嗯...”-Key 悶哼了一聲，但還是沒有任何動作，鐘鉉無可奈何直接把人橫抱進浴室，放上洗手台，擠上牙膏後遞給Key ，Key 半夢半醒的刷著牙  
“呀...”-鐘鉉直接拿過牙刷幫Key 刷著，在鐘鉉幫Key 洗漱後，Key 終於清醒了點，但也只是一點...  
“穿衣服...”-鐘鉉看著坐在床上眯著眼打盹的人兒  
“想做點什麼來醒醒腦嗎...”-鐘鉉輕靠在Key 的耳邊  
“嗯...”-那人還是沒有掙開眼睛，隨意的應了聲  
3、2、1  
“啊...”-原本在床上打盹那人瞬間叫了起來  
“快點醒了...”-鐘鉉舔了舔自己的唇，走出房間  
“哦...”-Key 無奈的揉了揉剛剛被咬的痕跡，不淺的齒印讓Key 拉高了衣服領子，並來到客廳  
“領子拉下...”-鐘鉉看了眼拉上的領子  
“可是...”  
“拉下...”  
“哦...”-Key 無可奈何的拉下領子，這時鐘鉉才拉起一個滿意的笑容邁出門...  
“一杯黑咖啡...”-鐘鉉看著在畫單的人兒開口  
“這樣很...”  
“還有一份歐姆蛋...”  
“知道了...”-Key 甜甜的回著，這半年來，只要鐘鉉帶Key 出來吃早餐，Key 就會碎念著空腹喝咖啡傷胃這事，以至於每次鐘鉉都會多點一份蛋，但這果真讓鐘鉉減少了跟胃藥見面的機會...  
兩人在解決早餐後，鐘鉉帶著Key 來到了公司  
（：等等黑道要公司幹嘛(´⊙ω⊙`)  
13：人家也是要用一些正當的手法來賺錢啊 不是 你問那麼多幹嘛 看文啊...）  
“哇嗚...”-Key 發出了讚嘆聲  
“怎麼了嗎...”-鐘鉉往辦公椅坐  
“這落地窗看下去也太好看了吧...晚上一定很美...”-Key 站在床邊看著  
“對了...主人你帶我來有什麼事嗎？”  
“果然聰明...”-鐘鉉將兩手手指相交，並將頭靠在上頭  
“從明天開始每天幫我帶午餐來...”  
“咦？？？”-此時Key 的腦中呈現空白，心中也打上了無限的問號  
“懷疑啊...就是這樣決定了...然後早上的門禁也取消，因為你必須去市場挑東西”-鐘鉉說完還不忘給個笑容  
“欸？？？”  
“對了，如果你是要煮麵之類的怕會糊掉，可以讓人帶瓦斯爐來...”-鐘鉉補充  
“不是我說...”  
“還有我不挑食...好啦，你現在呢是想在這看我辦公一天，還是你要我讓人載你回去？”  
“在這...”-Key 絲毫沒有考慮就回答  
“那麼想看我啊”-鐘鉉笑著  
“是在家不知道要做什麼...主人你就好好辦公啊...別理我...”-Key 說完就開始繞著偌大的辦公室...  
大約到了下午4點鐘鉉才把事情處理完，當打算要叫Key 回家時，那人早已不見  
“主人我回來了...”-Key 的手上拎著一個紙袋  
“去哪了...”-鐘鉉冷冷的問  
“我剛剛告訴你我要去便利超商的...給...”-Key 拿出了一杯熱咖啡給鐘鉉，自己則是一杯熱的卡布奇諾  
“是嗎...”-鐘鉉喝下一口咖啡  
“嗯...”-Key 也輕啄了口咖啡  
“回去吧...”-鐘鉉拿起隨身的袋子走出辦公室，Key 在後頭跟著...  
EP. 17  
從那天起Key 只能認命的幫鐘鉉送午餐...  
“今天吃什麼...”-鐘鉉邊看文件邊對剛進門的Key 問  
“炸醬麵...”-Key 把東西放在辦公桌上  
“主人還有事嗎...沒事的話我要走了...”  
“嗯...走吧...”-鐘鉉放下文件，準備享用剛剛送來的午餐  
“等很久嗎...”-Key 打開車門坐了進去  
“不會我也才剛來”-溫流搖搖頭  
“那走吧...”-Key 興奮的像個孩子，溫流露牙笑著，車子一路開呀開，開了一段路後終於到達了目的地  
“起床了...”-溫流輕輕的搖著Key ，只見Key 還是閉著眼安穩的睡著，溫流被那嫣紅的嘴吸引便越來越靠近...  
“嗯...？”-Key 發出了細細的聲音  
“哦莫...快點起來了...”-溫流丟下這句就匆匆的下車  
“嗯？哦...”-Key 揉了揉眼睛，解開安全帶後也下車...  
“你敢不敢坐啊...”-溫流指著雲霄飛車問著Key   
“當然敢...不敢的是小狗...”-Key 說完就去排隊，直到遊戲結束後10分鐘Key 的就都還抖著，這讓溫流的笑容無法歇下...  
最後兩人只能一直坐一些刺激性小的遊戲例如：旋轉木馬、咖啡杯、摩天輪等等...結果就是溫流暈的像顆球，Key 開心的笑整路囉...  
“今天還是謝謝你了...”-Key 對著溫流微微的笑著  
“不會...和你出來我也很開心...很久沒有這樣出來晃晃了...”-溫流喝了口手中的咖啡  
“這邊的夜景很漂亮呢...”-Key 往山坡下看，一片都市的繁華盡收眼底  
“嗯...這裡啊算是我的秘密基地吧...”-溫流看著眼神發亮的Key   
“哦...那你還帶我來...”-Key 失笑  
“因為我覺得你很重要...”-溫流深情的看著Key   
“我？很重要？”-Key 驚訝的問，讓溫流神色開始緊張了起來  
“哦...我是說，你是我覺得很重要的朋友...”-溫流緊張的喝下一口咖啡  
“欸流星...快許願...”-溫流喊著，Key 迅速的閉上眼許下願望  
“你許了什麼...”-Key 問著  
“那你呢...”-溫流反問  
“說出來就不靈了...你呢你呢”-Key 吐了吐舌  
“說出來就不靈了”-溫流笑著  
“上車吧...我載你回去...”-溫流打開車門讓Key 坐進去...  
“今天一樣謝謝了...”  
“不會...很晚了...快點上去休息吧...”  
“嗯...路上小心...”  
“會的...”-兩人在一陣寒暄後，溫流才開車走，Key 這是才慢慢的走上樓...  
“捨得回來了？”-一句冷酷的話伴隨著Key 進門  
“主人...我...”-Key 試圖解釋  
“去洗澡...然後過去...”-鐘鉉點燃了煙，狠狠的抽了一口，沒有開燈的客廳，憑著月光照著鐘鉉，替鐘鉉增添幾分冷冽的氣息...  
EP. 18  
約莫半個小時吧，鐘鉉才從客廳進到房裡，入眼的是Key 咬著鞭子跪趴在床上，身上也只是披著一件白襯衫...鐘鉉走向前摸了摸Key 的髮  
“沒吹頭髮嗎...”-鐘鉉的眼神帶著一點溫柔卻又有幾分冷冽感，Key 沒有回話只是搖頭，鐘鉉抽走在Key 嘴中的鞭子，並抬起Key 的頭，床單上被剛剛咬著鞭子所流下的口水浸濕，鐘鉉把鞭子扔在一旁並走了出去，Key 只是維持的剛剛的姿勢，不敢動作，等到鐘鉉再次進來，手上多了吹風機和毛毯...  
“過來...”-鐘鉉坐在床頭，Key 緩緩的爬了過去，鐘鉉把毛毯披在Key 的身上，並幫Key 吹著髮  
“你如果不要命了，那就滾出去...頭會痛還不吹頭髮...”-鐘鉉輕輕扯著Key 的髮絲  
“嗚...”-Key 輕哼  
“好了...”-鐘鉉收著吹風機，Key 此時將剛剛放鬆的心情收回...  
“該受的懲罰還是得受...小奴隸，我有時候都懷疑我是不是對你太好...”-鐘鉉邊說邊去撿起剛剛被他扔到一旁的鞭子...  
“趴好...”-鐘鉉不帶情緒的說著，一連抽了大概十個鞭子，鐘鉉才停下來  
“疼嗎...”-鐘鉉問著，Key 只是搖搖頭  
“我再問一次，真的不疼嗎...”-鐘鉉抬起Key 的下巴，看著滿頭冷汗的Key 問著  
“疼...”-Key 輕輕的回答，鐘鉉用拇指撫著Key 的唇  
“明天別幫我送飯了...好好待在家裡...就這樣待一個禮拜...”-鐘鉉坐到一旁的沙發上抽著煙，並對Key 招招手，Key 緩緩的床上爬起來並慢慢的爬了過去，鐘鉉讓Key 坐上自己的腿，並熄了煙，攬過Key 的頭吻上他的唇  
“咳咳咳...”-鐘鉉渡給Key 的是剛剛的最後一口煙，嗆的Key 直咳嗽...  
“你說我是不是真的對你太好...嗯？還讓你這樣玩的那麼晚才回來？”-鐘鉉擰了Key 胸前的粉紅  
“哼嗯...不是...”-Key 弱弱的回  
“我是不是該在你身上做什麼記號，還是出門的時候用項圈圈在你的脖子上，讓大家知道你是我金鐘鉉養的奴隸？”-鐘鉉將Key 抱起並丟在床上，鐘鉉也欺了上去  
“是要打耳洞呢”-鐘鉉咬上Key 的耳骨  
“還是唇環...”-鐘鉉又咬上了Key 的唇  
“不然打乳環好了...”-鐘鉉毫不留情的咬上Key 胸前的粉紅  
“你覺得呢...”-鐘鉉帶上了幾分邪氣的笑容  
“嗯...”-Key 小小的出聲，鐘鉉走向一旁的櫃子，隨手拿了一對乳夾，夾上Key 的粉紅  
“小奴隸...晚安...”-鐘鉉不忘往乳夾中間的線扯一下...  
鐘鉉出了房門，走進了自己的書房，處理著未完的公事，也思考著剛剛自己莫名的情緒...  
EP. 19  
“起床了...”-鐘鉉搖了搖在床上的Key   
“...嗯？”-Key 揉了揉眼睛  
“快點...”-Key 還是沒有想起床的意願  
3、2、1  
“啊...”-Key 一聲慘叫，誰讓鐘鉉又默數了三秒，狠狠的將Key 胸前的乳夾扯下  
“吃早餐了...”-鐘鉉把乳夾做一個簡單的清潔後就放回櫃子裡  
“哦...”-亂糟糟的髮還有嘟著的小嘴不耐的回答著...  
“先去洗臉穿衣服...”-鐘鉉說完就往床坐下，等到Key 出來的時候，鐘鉉已經坐在一旁的沙發上喝著咖啡了  
“主人你不會又空腹喝咖啡吧...”-Key 從浴室出來的第一句話就這樣脫口而出  
“那盒蛋我吃了一個”-鐘鉉說完又喝了口咖啡，Key 也乖乖的坐在另一個沙發上吃著早餐...  
鐘鉉在Key 還在吃的時候就離開了房間，但並沒有離開房子，只是在書房裡處理著帶回來的事務  
“老闆...明天那些大佬們打算要開個會，您覺得呢？”-電話那頭的人有些緊張  
“嗯...下午吧...行...就這麼排吧...”-鐘鉉熄掉手上的煙，繼續處理事情，而吃完早餐毫無睡意的Key 在客廳裡無聊的發慌，所以Key 就這樣做起了清掃工作，待到鐘鉉出來的時候，Key 早就累倒在沙發上呼呼大睡，一旁的水桶還沒被收拾，抹布也凌亂的丟在桌上，讓鐘鉉知道沙發上這人剛和環境衛生打了一架，而且是奮力的一架，以至於身上的襯衫被睡給浸濕黏在Key 的肌膚上，窗戶並沒有關牢，吹著有點微冷的風  
“小奴隸...起床了...”  
“...”  
“小奴隸...？”-鐘鉉摸了摸Key 的額頭，再摸摸自己他，溫度並沒有上升  
“好了...小懶豬別睡了...”-鐘鉉又叫了一聲  
“嗚...”  
“小懶豬？”  
“嗯...蛤...”-Key 揉著剛睡醒的眼  
“你叫小懶豬嗎？”-鐘鉉失笑，Key 迷迷糊糊的聽著，根本沒有聽清鐘鉉叫他什麼，而是糊裡糊塗的輕輕點頭  
“那小懶豬快點去換套衣服，我帶你出去吃飯...”-鐘鉉揉了Key 的髮，正當Key 徹底醒過來的時候，赫然發現剛剛的稱呼有那麼點怪異  
“小懶豬你還沒好嗎？鐘鉉往房裡看  
“快了...等等，主人你剛剛叫我什麼？”-Key 講換下來的衣服拿到洗衣籃放著  
“小懶豬...”-鐘鉉又笑了出來  
“呀！！！為什麼啊！！！”-Key 就這樣炸毛的叫著，鐘鉉抬起Key 的下巴用唇封上Key 的  
“小懶豬真是有夠吵的...”-鐘鉉將Key 愣在那的Key 拉出房子，最後再講Key 拎上車，直到到了餐廳Key 才回覆正常...  
EP. 20  
吃完飯後，鐘鉉並沒有馬上載Key 回去，而是把Key 帶到河邊...  
“下車...”-鐘鉉落下一句話就下車去了，Key 沒有怠慢迅速的下車  
“怎麼了嗎...”-Key 弱弱的問 畢竟從家裡到剛剛吃飯時鐘鉉的聲調都沒有如此冷漠  
“ 留在車上不安全”- 鐘鉉吸了口剛點的菸  
“哦...”-Key 應了一聲，默默的跟在鐘鉉身後， 兩人就這樣走了約莫300公尺， 一路上的氣氛都冷到極致  
“ 帶來了嗎？”- 鐘鉉熄了煙  
“嗯， 你還真的親自來了？”- 男子出聲  
“ 當然， 我們前幫主親自交貨， 我怎麼能怠慢？”- 鐘鉉接過男子手上的東西  
“ 講成這樣， 老弟， 幫內工作好玩嗎？ 男子失笑  
“ 那群老狐狸都在想著什麼時候扯我下台呢”  
“ 但當初那部戲也演得挺好的， 你啊可嚇的那群老狐狸掉了一身毛”- 男子點了菸， 微微的弱光才讓Key 看清那人的容貌， 大大的眼， 白皙的肌膚， 淺棕色的髮... 儼然就是個美人， 但聽剛剛的聲音， 又好似是個男子...  
“ 小懶豬... 過來...”- 鐘鉉向Key招招手，Key 乖乖的走向前  
“ 這不會是希澈那個去兩天就被帶走的Key 吧？”- 男子出聲，並吐了吐煙圈  
“嗯... ”-Key 點了點頭  
“ 哥你知道？”- 鐘鉉挑眉  
“ 怎麼可能不知道”- 男子嘴角揚起微笑  
“ 這個人啊... 挺潑的， 第一晚的客人被他惹的時間不到就走了”- 男子接著說， 男子嘴角還是勾著笑， 並且熄掉了煙，此話一出，鐘鉉看了眼Key   
“誰知道那老男人那麼難搞”-Key 弱弱的出聲，話中帶點不屑  
“好了...改天再說，快回去吧，我相信那i群老狐狸有派人跟著...”-男子出聲，簡單雙方道別後，鐘鉉就帶著Key 走了，男子也拿起電話，打電話讓人來接...  
“好了...”-短短兩個字，換來的是吵雜的回覆  
“鐘鉉他走了嗎？”-電話那頭的聲音聽起來緊急  
“還沒走遠...怎麼了嗎...”-男子也不禁緊張了起來，張望了一下還沒走遠的鐘鉉和Key   
“有人跟著...快把他們叫回來...”-電話那頭傳來了此起彼落的槍聲  
“我去你的...”-男子罵了一聲就掛上了電話，摸了摸自己外套裡的槍，並打了另一通電話，電話沒有接通，男子往剛剛鐘鉉走的方向看，早就沒了人影，只剩路燈照著幾隻趨光的蟲子...  
“鐘鉉呢？”-一輛黑色廂型車開到男子身旁問著  
“剛剛往那邊走...手機不通了...”-男子用下巴指著，一邊開啟副駕的座位坐下  
“算了...在中，你再繼續打，我就沿著這條開...”-男子說完，油門就直直的踩了下去  
“嗯...”-被稱為在中的男子邊打電話邊拿出外套裡的槍...  
“沒有的話，裡頭有...”-開車的男人用下巴指著副駕前的置物箱  
“嗯...「您播的號碼目前轉至語音信箱 如需...」”-在中剛點完頭，手機那頭又傳來冰冷的女聲  
“我去...”-在中有點焦躁，打算摸出煙來抽  
“等等...右後兩個...”-開車的男子止住在中摸煙的手，在中瞬間停住，立馬拿起剛剛的槍  
「碰」「碰」-兩聲槍響毫無虛發，在中放下槍，並繼續找著煙，電話也持續的打著  
“在中哥...我們被跟了...”-打了千萬次的電話終於接通，裡頭的聲音聽起來慌張  
“還好嗎...”-在中緊張的問  
“還行...但我身上剩兩彈”-鐘鉉看著彈夾  
“你們在哪...發個位置...”-在中說完就掛掉電話，等著鐘鉉的信息  
突然，「碰」的一聲，“啊...”-Key 痛的喊出聲，手臂上有如小泉慢慢湧出鮮紅噴泉...  
EP. 21  
“艸...”-鐘鉉急著把槍上膛，往剛剛槍聲的地方瞄  
“你給我撐著...聽到沒有...另一手還可以用的話，先發位置過去...”-鐘鉉口氣有點狠，並把手機給了Key ，Key 不敢怠慢的發了位置  
「碰」「碰」「碰」-對方好像還沒罷休繼續往Key 和鐘鉉躲的柱子開槍...  
“這是鐘鉉的車...”-在中看著窗外價值不斐的黑色轎車  
“被掃過了...”-開車的男子不冷不淡的說  
「登」  
“訊息來了...”-在中迅速的把簡訊給開車的男子看，男子看完毫無思考的往回開，油門也重重的踩  
“在中...前面”  
“我看到了...”  
「碰」的一聲，又一個黑衣男子倒下  
“上車...”-在中向躲在柱子旁的兩人講著，鐘鉉迅速的拉著Key 往車上坐  
“允浩哥...謝謝你們...”  
“嗯...消息有被誰知道嗎...”-允浩油門還是重重的踩  
“沒有...在中哥是剛剛才跟我講的...”-鐘鉉看著一旁的Key ，Key 冒著冷汗，唇也緊緊的咬著  
“那就是有人跟蹤你們...”-在中往後一看  
“受傷了？”-在中看著Key   
“嗯...”-Key 發出單一音節，手臂上血還流著  
“俊秀...在嗎...等等到我那...槍傷...”-允浩早就早先一步打了電話  
“我讓李赫宰去好嗎...我現在沒空”-電話那頭的人說著  
“嗯...”-允浩掛上電話，眼睛往後照鏡看著，黑色且柔軟的髮，細細的丹鳳眼，還有被咬的有些變色的唇  
“長的很像...”-允浩沒頭沒尾的吐出這話  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉看了眼Key ，嘴角勾起的是稍微苦澀的笑容...  
“誰受傷了...”-醫生拎著醫務箱問  
“我...”-Key 的聲音早已沒有元氣，弱弱的坐在沙發上  
“Key ？”-一聲熟悉的聲音從醫生後頭傳出  
“溫流？”-Key 疑惑的挑眉，並往醫生身後一看，確實是溫流，但鐘鉉的臉色就不太好了...  
“老弟...你們認識？”-醫生問著，溫流輕輕的點頭  
“赫宰啊...不要再廢話了...沒看到那人冷汗快流成條河了嗎...”-允浩叼著煙冷的說  
“那我開始了...還有我說過，別叫我赫宰，叫銀赫...麻藥...”-銀赫往溫流所站之處伸手，溫流遞給銀赫一隻針筒  
“這是麻藥，等等你會睡著的，不然畫面應該會血腥的你永生難忘...”-銀赫說完還不忘輕笑  
“嗯...”-Key 的唇早已沒有血色，兩隻眼睛直勾勾的盯著注入自己體內的橙色液體...  
在眾目睽睽下，手術就這樣開始了，除了Key 沒看見以外，其他人都親眼見證了著所謂的血腥畫面...  
“鑷子...”  
“針線...”  
“擦汗...”  
“好了...老弟，你幫他擦個藥...”-銀赫放下剪繩的剪刀，自己往廁所走去  
“回去傷口別碰水...也別壓到傷口...”-溫流邊擦著藥邊說  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉吐了煙圈，單聲答應  
“是說，我還是不懂為什麼有人跟著...”-在中熄掉煙，並喝了口水遞給允浩  
“消息確定沒有露？”-允浩挑眉  
“沒有...我也是見面前一個小時才接到電話...”-鐘鉉小心翼翼的將Key 扶靠在自己肩上  
“除非有人懷疑當初那場戲...不然我們都演成這樣，那些老狐狸沒有一個不信的...”-允浩喝了口在中遞過來的水...  
EP. 22  
今晚鐘鉉和Key 留在允在這邊，醫生兄弟黨在做完簡單的檢查後就先請告退了...  
“他們真的長的很像...”-黑暗中允浩叼著煙，微微的火光看到出的的輪廓  
“嗯...確實...他跟他真的很像...”-鐘鉉接話，煙又吸了一口  
“那一樣嗎...”-允浩挑眉，語氣帶了那麼一點嘲諷  
“不一樣...他是他，Key 是Key ...”-鐘鉉熄了手上的煙  
“你敢保證嗎...三年了...你的心要封閉多久...”-允浩也熄掉煙往天空看，冷風有點無情的掛著他的臉  
“我說了...他們不一樣...哥你還是顧好在中哥吧...今天這事都是你我不樂見的，我不希望有下一次...”-月光下的鐘鉉神情有幾分冷冽  
“呵...你也懂威脅我了嗎...算了...我只是想告訴你，別有下一個申兒...”  
“不要提起他的名字...”-鐘鉉有點失控的喊  
“你自己想想吧...我進去了...”-允浩拍了拍鐘鉉的肩  
三年前...  
“在中哥...泰國那邊有批貨要進來，但價碼總喬不攏...”-鐘鉉坐在在中對面  
“嗯...鐘鉉啊...我想這次如果結束了，我把位置給你吧...”-在中啜了口咖啡  
“這代表這哥你得...”-鐘鉉慌張的看著在中，後面的話他不敢再說  
“得死？”-在中挑眉，並笑了出來  
“這我有辦法...”  
“可是我只進來一年，那群老狐狸一定有話可以說...到時候...”  
“你哪來那麼多理由，他們怕的是心狠手辣，他們怕的是自己下場有一天也悽慘落魄，那個形象我還不能給你嗎？”-在中的聲音聽起來有些不悅  
“好吧...那方法呢？”-鐘鉉有點無奈，他沒想到幫主可以為了一個明明是軍火貿易商老大卻扮演成的小弟放棄整個閃幫...  
“允浩是東方那裡的人這點我也不多加闡述，你只要在開會的時候告訴他們允浩是叛徒，而我將會反駁你，最後你將我們兩個炸個痛快...”-在中面無表情的說著，好似這只是電視情境，絲毫不像這是要實施在自己身上的是一樣  
“如果有什麼閃失呢？”-鐘鉉還是有點害怕  
“你覺得我會允許這種事發生嗎？你現在該做的是收起你那膽小和怯弱...”-在中嘴角微勾，並點了一根煙  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉喝下眼前的咖啡  
大概一個月後，計畫就這樣執行了  
“我說...鄭允浩是叛徒...隱瞞自己的身份潛到閃幫來...”-鐘鉉事實上有點沒自信，但他努力的讓自己的聲音聽起來冷漠、有說服力  
“叛徒？你說他是叛徒？”-在中聽起來驚訝，但出來鐘鉉以外，誰知道這只是假的呢  
“哼...因為一個叛徒動心的你還有什麼資格使喚我們呢？我們不需要一個視人不清的人來領導我們...”-鐘鉉講的兇狠，但心理早已沸騰的不像話  
“金鐘鉉，注意你的態度...”-在中咬著牙  
“其他人先出去吧...”-在中對其他人撇手  
“金鐘鉉留下...”-在中的聲音聽起來殘酷，兩人就單獨在會議室裡10多分鐘  
“碰...”-一聲巨響嚇壞在外頭的人  
“怎麼了...”-那群人慌張的問著從會議室出現的鐘鉉  
“人肉爆米花，怎麼有興趣嗎？”-鐘鉉的嘴角勾起冷笑，會議室裡早已血肉模糊，窗戶也被震碎  
“幫主...？”  
“你這是在叫我嗎...”-鐘鉉冷笑  
“對、對、對...幫主好，幫主您的衣服有髒嗎？要不要換一套？”-眾人獻著殷勤  
“不了...讓人來打掃乾淨...”-鐘鉉冷冷拋下一句，就風風火火的走進辦公室...  
EP. 23  
“申兒...？”-鐘鉉打開家門喚著，卻沒有聽到那聲熟悉的主人，雖然鐘鉉不喜歡已經成為戀人的他們還是這種稱謂，但聽到那聲甜而不膩的主人，全身的疲勞都跑了一半...  
在接手幫務的一個多月，鐘鉉幾乎沒有回來，回來卻沒有聽到那人兒的呼喊，讓鐘鉉有點不安  
“叮鈴鈴...”-手機鈴聲在此刻響起  
“喂...”  
“幫主...在找人嗎？”-電話那頭的男聲帶著笑意  
“你是誰？”-鐘鉉的話語中帶著怒氣  
“幫主你別那麼生氣嗎...我不過是想幫幫主您分擔那麼點煩惱嗎...”  
“說...你把申兒怎麼了...”-鐘鉉怒氣更盛  
“哎呦...原來這小美人叫申兒嗎...”-光是隔著電話，鐘鉉都能感覺出那人的表情有多麼猥瑣  
“幫主你知道嗎？你現在著急的模樣我覺得有點可笑...當初說前幫主被一個男人鬼迷心竅的人不是你嗎？現在的我只是在幫你不要被鬼迷心竅而已不是嗎？哈哈哈...”-男人說完一串的問題就掛上了電話  
“我去你的...”-鐘鉉將手機摔上沙發，卻又立刻拿起手機  
“天哥...我要拜託你一件事...”-鐘鉉聽起來有些著急  
“怎樣...”-男子聲音聽起來愜意  
“申兒...申兒...”-鐘鉉有點慌張，男子答完話就掛上電話  
鐘鉉心急如焚的坐在沙發上，煙一根接過一根的抽，約莫一個多小時後電話才傳來自己想要的消息，鐘鉉掛上電話後就拿上鑰匙往樓下衝，門也沒有鎖，留下一地的煙蒂...  
一路上，鐘鉉的油門沒有鬆過，也不知闖了多少紅燈才到達目的地  
“碰！！！”-鐘鉉狠狠的踹開了鐵門，完全潔白的房裡頭散發這淫靡的味道和煙味，房間內的所以物都是掰的，除了蜷在床上那人為這房間添了一點點的色彩  
“申兒...”-鐘鉉的聲音聽起來有那麼點滄桑但又帶著安撫的意味，手也碰上那人的背  
“不要碰我...”-申兒的聲音顫抖，並離鐘鉉遠了一點  
“申兒...”-鐘鉉撫上申兒的髮  
“我說了不要碰我！”-申兒失控的吼了出來，並一把推開鐘鉉，那人衣衫不整，胸前也多了許多不明的印記  
“申兒他...”  
“不要說了...不要說了...我好髒、好髒...”-申兒打斷重新的話，緊緊抓著自己的髮喊著，聲音中也帶著幾分的哭腔...  
“小美人...你哪裡髒了呢...”-那男人一臉猥瑣的笑著  
“哎呦...我只不過那些東西去洗，怎麼幫主你就來了...”-男人臉上的笑容還是一樣噁心  
“池赫！”-鐘鉉咬牙的喊了那人名字  
“哎呦，怎麼敢讓幫主親自說出敝人的名字呢...”-池赫說的一付謙卑  
“哦對了...幫主你來的有點晚了...如果早點來的話應該能看到更精彩的...還有，這奴隸也太倔...真是難教...”-後面那句池赫說的小聲，也嘲諷  
“我去你的...到底想怎樣...”-鐘鉉一拳揍在池赫臉上  
“我他媽就看你不過...”-池赫捉著鐘鉉的領子  
“金鐘鉉我告訴你，老子從金在中毛都沒長齊，還是個連跟幫主要把槍都有困難的屁孩，那時候我就在幫裡了，我也真不懂金在中在想什麼，你到底哪來的特質？金在中夠狠夠冷，整雙手由白轉紅再轉黑都是我們一群共同目睹的，我服了他...但我他媽就不服你...不過這是一條金在中的命就讓你當上幫主...怎麼以為是過家家嗎？那群人也這樣心服口服...真是無知”-池赫毫不思索的說出這麼一串  
“池赫...你知道我和你最大的差別在哪嗎...”-鐘鉉有點不屑的說  
“就是我有腦，而你沒有...”-鐘鉉不待池赫的回答，自顧自的說，嘴角也勾上嘲諷的笑容  
“你他媽再給我說一次...”-池赫的臉扭曲了起來，捉著鐘鉉領子的手也越來越緊  
“我說你、沒、有、這、個”-鐘鉉一字一字的說，手指了指自己的頭，滑落還不忘彈兩下舌  
“艸...”-池赫往鐘鉉的臉上揍了下去  
“鉉！”-申兒緊張的喊了一聲  
“怎麼了小美人你心疼了嗎...”-池赫放開了鐘鉉，捏住申兒的下巴  
“垃圾...”-申兒甩開池赫的手，眼神飄到一旁的鐘鉉身上，鐘鉉好像在找著什麼  
“你再說一次...”-池赫又捏住申兒的下巴，但這次的力道是剛剛的兩倍，申兒的臉因為痛感而有點扭曲，但還是狠狠的罵了一句  
“垃圾！”-申兒的語氣也比剛剛重了許多，池赫從口袋裡拿出來一個白色藥丸，往申兒口中塞  
“你讓我吃了什麼...”-申兒眼睛瞪的大大的  
“讓你舒服的藥，等等你就會覺得自己剛剛被我賞賜過的地方越來越舒爽...哈哈哈”-池赫笑的扭曲  
“碰...”-一聲槍聲灌入耳中，紅色的鮮血在純白房間開始蔓延  
“天哥...”-鐘鉉像是看見救星般  
“帶走...”-被稱作天哥的人喚小弟將池赫帶走  
“都還好嗎...”  
“剛剛申兒被他喂了藥...”  
“還是讓俊秀檢查看看吧...”  
EP. 24  
“俊秀哥...申兒他還好嗎...”-鐘鉉看著睡在床上那人  
“嗯...但會有點痛苦...”-俊秀面帶難色  
“為什麼？”-鐘鉉慌了，兩個眼睛大大的看著申兒，手也緊緊握上申兒的手  
“池赫餵申兒一種會讓痛苦加劇的藥，藥效應該差不多了...”-俊秀看著床上的申兒，聲音沙啞的說著  
“沒有藥醫嗎...”-鐘鉉擦了擦申兒冒出的冷汗，俊秀搖搖頭  
“大概一個禮拜吧...藥效應該會自己退...所以這一個禮拜算危險期...如果真的很痛，我等等拿止痛藥來...”-俊秀收著東西  
“嗯...哥謝謝...”-鐘鉉讓自己冷靜下來，眼中盡帶不捨的望著申兒  
“天哥...那人呢？”-鐘鉉的聲音冷冽  
“我的倉庫裡...還沒死”-男人吸了口煙，並噘起嘴來，看起來一付可惜  
“朴有天...我警告你不準弄髒倉庫...我的東西不想沾那種人的血...”-俊秀冷冷的說  
“我說我們金醫生怎麼如此冷血...”-有天打趣的說著，並摟上俊秀的肩  
“我在遇見你之後就沒有熱血了...朴有天我警告你，在我原諒你之前注意一點...”-俊秀一臉不屑的撇掉有天的手  
“為了不用髒倉庫，我來吧...我要好好的折磨他...”-鐘鉉臉上早已沒有憐惜申兒那般溫柔，只剩殘酷  
“對了俊秀哥，你能拿到池赫給申兒吃的藥嗎？”  
“應該可以...我等等問問”  
“你不會又要去找李赫宰？”-有天插話，話中帶著不滿  
“朴有天，現在這是正事...少瞎攪和...”-俊秀的口氣還是不好，有天自知理虧沒有再回話  
“那幫我拿點...最好能合成10倍...”-鐘鉉嘴角勾起詭異的笑容  
“嗯...”-俊秀看著鐘鉉眼中的仇恨，也不禁提池赫捏把冷汗  
「啪」-狠狠的水聲劃破空氣中的寧靜，被綁在椅子上的人也醒了過來  
“金鐘鉉？”-池赫甩甩頭，以免水跑進眼中  
“嗯...”-鐘鉉慢慢的走進池赫  
“怎麼？看到我興奮的說不出話嗎？”-鐘鉉邪魅的笑著  
“你...”-池赫掙脫著被綁住的手  
“別白費力氣了...你就算掙脫了，那又如何？外頭也都我的人...你不是說我不夠冷血嗎？那接下來的日子就讓你開開眼界”-鐘鉉勾起嘴角，翻了翻一旁的黑袋子，拿出了一條鞭子  
“池赫，我順便教教你怎麼樣教導一個奴隸...那麼粗暴，難怪毫無成效...”-鐘鉉往空氣揮了揮鞭子  
「啪」-鞭子狠狠的往池赫身上烙  
“不對，就你長的這張臉，即使你的技術再好，也不會有奴隸願意臣服在你腳下...”-鐘鉉向前捏著池赫的臉，池赫歪著臉，往鐘鉉的手咬去  
“靠！別敬酒不吃吃罰酒...我現在還好聲好氣的教你，你別給我太過分了”-鐘鉉用力的推倒池赫，看著自己手上的齒痕甩了甩手  
“金鐘鉉，你要讓我死就狠一點，別跟個娘們一樣，孬種...”-池赫向一旁的地吐了口口水  
“他媽你再說一次”-鐘鉉的聲音聽不出太大的起伏，但能確定的是怒火絲毫沒有壓制下來  
“我說...孬、種，不夠清楚嗎？孬種...哈哈哈”-池赫笑了起來，鐘鉉狠狠的往池赫身上鞭著，一下比一下來的用力，直到被浸濕的衣服有了淡淡的血絲鐘鉉才停手...  
“舒服嗎？”-鐘鉉將鞭子丟到一旁  
“爽...”-池赫眼神帶著不屑  
“金鐘鉉，你收那小賤人不就為了這點樂趣吧？”  
“你放心吧...我對老男人沒興趣...”-鐘鉉轉了轉手腕  
“呵...這種樂趣是小孩子嗎...”  
“我沒必要告訴你那麼多，早點睡吧...我這個孬、種，明天還要慢慢的來折磨你呢...”-鐘鉉蹲下來拍了拍池赫的臉，就往倉庫外走...  
在鐘鉉走沒多久，一旁顧門的小弟將池赫扶正，並解開他的繩子，遞了個便當給他  
“阿文？是你嗎？”-池赫接過便當，有點激動的問著，那人點點頭  
“救我出去...”-剛剛的傷口讓池赫不得不咬著牙說  
“可是...”  
“阿文...就幫我這次吧...”-池赫從未如此的懇求著別人  
“嗯...那便當先吃吧...不然就沒力氣了...”-阿文說完就往外頭走，池赫也算上滿心歡喜的吃完便當...  
EP. 25  
“申兒...早啊”-鐘鉉看著坐在窗邊沙發的人，身穿一襲白衣，如此的純淨  
“早安...”-申兒的聲音聽起來虛弱，陽光照在臉上，讓申兒感到刺眼  
“如果刺眼就別坐在這了，嗯？”-鐘鉉坐在申兒的對面  
“嗯...吃早餐了嗎？”-申兒微笑的問  
“還沒...我去買吧...吃什麼？”-鐘鉉拿上自己的西裝外套  
“一樣...”-申兒淡淡的說，鐘鉉應了一聲就吻上申兒的額頭，溫柔的說了句：等我一下，就出了門，申兒卸下防備，狠狠的哭了出來...  
待鐘鉉回來的時候申兒又回到床上躺著，剛哭紅的眼也盡量不去直視鐘鉉...  
“申兒...起來吃早餐囉...”-鐘鉉在床邊說著  
“嗯...”-申兒還是把自己埋在被中  
“快點...”-鐘鉉語氣盡是寵溺，申兒轉過身來給鐘鉉一個吻就自己走到客廳去，鐘鉉感受到了臉頰上的濕度，沒有戳破，只是一如往常的吃著早餐...  
早餐過後，申兒說著自己還累就回房去了，鐘鉉也沒在家待上多久又出門去了...  
“早安 ...池先生”- 鐘鉉坐在池赫的對面， 手上還拿著一杯紅酒  
“ 金鐘鉉...嘶”- 池赫咬著牙  
“ 現在你是不是覺得特別舒服， 例如被我打的部分”- 鐘鉉直接將紅酒往池赫頭上淋， 冰冷的液體慢慢滑落到昨天被鐘鉉打出的傷口上  
“ 金鐘鉉你...”- 池赫痛的說不出話  
“ 想跑嗎... 門都沒有， 你在申兒身上造成的， 我會以千倍、 萬倍的還給你”- 鐘鉉將手中的玻璃杯往池赫的身旁丟  
“ 阿文， 你出賣我？”- 池赫的臉滿是猙獰  
“他只是認份的知道誰的話該聽，誰的不該聽罷了”-鐘鉉重新坐回沙發上  
“對了，我該如何跟幫裡說池先生的戰績呢？是和前幫主的男人勾結，還是去中東的時候被人算計，又或者是你背叛我？”-鐘鉉拿起一條鞭子把玩著  
“你...嗚”-池赫發出一聲呻吟，誰讓鐘鉉又打到昨晚打到的痛處呢？  
“阿文...他交給你們了...我不想在這，再見池先生...”-鐘鉉將鞭子放在沙發上  
“對了，我還要他活，他就得活...”-鐘鉉丟下最好一句話就出了倉庫  
“還有什麼問題嗎？”-鐘鉉闔上了文件夾  
“幫主，池赫已經失聯三天了，要讓人去找找嗎？”  
“不了...我讓他到中東了...”  
“幫主你...”-大家都明白被派到中東都已經算是流放邊疆去了，但更令大家意外的是鐘鉉居然有如此的狠毒  
“他意圖謀反，不成我要放任不管？”-鐘鉉站了起來  
“也是要這人真是...”-台下又是一片議論紛紛  
“那他現在...”-那人在脖子上比劃著  
“快了...沒事了吧...散會”-鐘鉉出了會議廳，留下一屋子的人嘰哩呱啦  
早上吃完早餐後就出門了，鐘鉉上了車後，往家裡開著，他現在真的好想好想陪在申兒身邊...他的心臟可沒法在收到什麼打擊了...  
“申兒，我回來了...”-鐘鉉開門喚了一句  
“鉉...申兒臉上帶著微笑，這讓鐘鉉鬆了一口氣，但看到桌上的酒，眉頭又皺了起來  
“怎麼喝酒了呢？”-鐘鉉上前圈住了穿著白衫，坐在床前的人兒  
“好奇...看你每次都喝，想看看是不是真的那麼好喝...”-申兒自己也往鐘鉉懷中縮著  
“那也別早上喝啊...吃藥了嗎？”-鐘鉉撫了撫那人的髮，那人點點頭  
EP. 26  
從那天起，也約莫過了一週，中心幾乎沒有離開家裡，事情也都用手機聯繫著...  
“申兒，我先出去一下...我們今天中午去吃你最喜歡的那家茶餐廳吧...”-鐘鉉聽完電話後就對坐在窗邊的人說著，這一個禮拜，申兒總是穿著白衫，坐在窗邊的小沙發上，懶洋洋的像一隻貓  
“嗯”-那人甜甜的笑，陽光淡淡的照上申兒的臉，這般景色看起來猶如一幅畫  
“那我出門了...”-鐘鉉走向前蜻蜓點水般的吻上那人的唇，申兒的雙手勾上鐘鉉的頸加深了這個吻，舌在對方的口中攪弄著，挑逗著對方的神經  
“今天太主動了吧...”-鐘鉉刮了下申兒的鼻尖  
“不喜歡嗎？”-那人的眼水靈的看著鐘鉉  
“喜歡，當然喜歡...只要是你我就喜歡...”-鐘鉉輕輕的吻了申兒的額  
“我出門啦...等我...”-鐘鉉拿了手機就出了門，「匡」一聲的鐵門上了鎖，申兒的淚直直的落，並走進書房...  
鐘鉉一路開往倉庫，剛要不是倉庫的人說池赫差點跑了，自己還真不想來看這個半殘不死的老頭子...  
“都已經半殘了還想逃？”-鐘鉉將煙熄在池赫的皮膚上  
“啊...金鐘鉉...你乾脆點...”  
“正合我意”-鐘鉉俐落的掏出外套裡的槍  
“說再見了...池伯伯...”-鐘鉉的臉上沒有任何表情  
「碰」子彈直穿了池赫的心臟，鮮血如泉般湧出，這聲槍響劃破了倉庫的寂靜，並綻放著一朵暗紅，命為人命的憎恨玫瑰  
“確認他真的找閻王去了，然後把消息放出去，就說他去到中東被亂槍打死了...”-鐘鉉丟了手上那把槍，交代過後，鐘鉉往家裡去，滿心歡喜的開著車，他真的迫不及待的想看到那人的樣子，想到自己像是毛頭小子初戀般，自己不禁會心一笑...  
“申兒，我回來了”-鐘鉉喊了一聲，沒有人答應，窗邊早已沒有人，一旁的小桌子上卻有著酒，這讓鐘鉉有點不安  
“申兒...？”-鐘鉉有些慌了，他慢慢的走進開著門的書房  
“申兒！！”-鐘鉉衝向前，抱著倒在地上的人  
“申兒...申兒...”-鐘鉉搖著懷中的人，冰冷的讓鐘鉉心碎  
“呀！！你這個騙子...你答應我了不是嗎？”-鐘鉉哭了起來，待鐘鉉抱著申兒一陣子後，鐘鉉才慢慢的拿出電話來打給有天  
“天哥...申兒死了...”-鐘鉉毫無情緒的說著，眼神早已空洞，鐘鉉沒有多說什麼就掛上了電話，有天匆匆的往鐘鉉那趕著，在有天來的途中，鐘鉉拿著毛巾提申兒擦著身子，槍口處早已不在湧血，其餘地方的血早已乾固...  
“鐘鉉...”-有天衝進了房間，看到床上的人已毫無血色，穿著一身白衫，床邊的人還握著那人的手，猶如一幅畫，一幅令人扎心的畫，看的有天心酸了起來  
“天哥麻煩你了...”-鐘鉉丟了 句話就走出房間，有天看了看房間的周遭，桌上只留了張紙，地上則是有把沾了血的槍...  
“又是個可憐人...”-有天拿了那張紙就走出房間  
“給...”-有天把紙遞給坐在沙發上抽煙的鐘鉉，鐘鉉叼著煙，將紙接了過去，大概看了兩眼，就將紙撕的粉碎  
“你！”-有天詫異的看著鐘鉉  
“留著不是徒增悲傷嗎？”-鐘鉉熄了手上的煙，又重新點了一根  
有天沒有多說什麼，只是坐在一旁的沙發上看著鐘鉉，鐘鉉煙一根接著一根的點，大多的煙鐘鉉也沒有抽，只是將他夾在指尖，待他燃至底部就熄掉在點一根...  
事實上鐘鉉對那張紙上的字記得一清二楚，或許給他一輩子他都忘不了...  
「鉉...真的對不起，我呀！心真的好痛，我沒辦法讓自己活在這種罪惡的世界，我覺得我好髒...所以我只能用這種方式讓自己解脫，我不痛了真的...希望你能找到一位你們真心相愛...  
來世再見，無念...申 絕筆」  
EP. 27  
“主人...”-Key 順著微光往陽台走去  
“怎麼起來了？”-鐘鉉熄掉了煙，皺著眉看著只穿著一件白衫的Key   
“麻藥退了沒法睡，我認床...”-Key 扶著欄杆俯瞰著底下的景色  
“那回去吧...”-  
“不了...主人你應該也累了，你休息吧...”-Key 捉住了鐘鉉的手  
“你不冷嗎...進屋吧...”-Key 沒有回答只是輕輕的搖頭  
“我問你...為什麼答應...”  
“答應什麼？”-坐上一旁的藤椅，抬頭看著鐘鉉  
“做我的奴隸...”-鐘鉉的眼眸好像會吸人般，深深吸引著Key   
“錢”-Key 別開了頭  
“錢？”-鐘鉉嗤笑  
“是啊...我缺錢，我窮怕了...所以我出賣我的身體，你覺得下賤嗎？”-Key 自嘲，嘴角勾著苦澀的笑  
“你覺得我會少看過這種人嗎？”-鐘鉉又點了根煙  
“也是...”  
“如果是為了錢，那我現在給你一筆錢，然後你走吧，離我越遠越好”-鐘鉉吐了口煙  
“膩了嗎？”-Key 苦笑  
“不成你還要再挨一槍才甘願？”  
“我沒有差，我就剩這條命了...”  
“你不是還有一個奶奶嗎？”-鐘鉉熄掉了煙  
“三個禮拜前我用我全部的錢讓他到美國去了，也請了個看護...”  
“你這是不孝...”  
“溫流也說奶奶剩沒多少時日了，我能做的就是讓他心中的金起範還是當初那個單純的樣子”-Key 的眼中寫著無奈  
“你不還有那個溫流嗎？”  
“他不是我的...”-Key 從藤椅上站起  
“你不是愛他嗎？兩個人在我眼皮下約著會，刺激嗎？有沒有偷情的快樂？”-鐘鉉整句話酸溜溜的  
“我不愛他，你是不是誤會了什麼”-Key 的眼直勾勾的看著鐘鉉  
“我誤會什麼？你不愛他，那你愛誰了”-鐘鉉激動的過分  
“我不愛他...我愛你，可你不愛我...我覺得我他媽根本就有病，你不愛我，你只是把我當成一個玩具，一個滿足你性虐待樂趣的玩具，你在深夜是喊的名字總是那個申兒，我能怎麼辦？溫流只是我的朋友，我連交朋友的權利都沒有了嗎？”-Key 的淚在眼眶轉著  
“為什麼不說...何況，我一點也不覺得你愛我”-鐘鉉捉上Key 的手腕  
“我能說嗎？說了你會讓我走不是嗎？所以我藏，我認份的只想待在你身邊，如此病態的愛...呵...我也知道你危險，但我還是莫名其妙的愛上你了...”-Key 有些歇斯底里的哭著，淚水順著臉龐滑落，鐘鉉沒有回答，卻勾上Key 的頸，狠狠的吻著Key ，舌頭粗魯的攪著Key 的口腔  
“你憑什麼肯定我不愛你...我承認我沒辦法忘記申兒，但這不能否認我對你有好感...”-鐘鉉按住Key 的肩膀  
“你知道嗎？好感就只是好感，如果要好感，我對溫流也不是沒有...”  
“不準提到他...”-鐘鉉的語氣低沉的嚇人  
“金起範我警告你，你的嘴最好不要再出現這兩個字...”  
“我偏不，溫流溫流溫嗚...”-鐘鉉又一次堵上Key 的嘴，鐘鉉輕輕的啃咬著Key 的唇，直到有了些許的血腥味才放開  
“我...算了吧...你走吧，夜深了，睡吧”-鐘鉉望著Key 還帶著淚水的眼，轉身就想走  
“我不要...”-Key 擦去嘴角的血  
“你...”-鐘鉉轉過身，看見Key 眼中的倔強  
“我說我不要...反正我約也違了，我現在什麼都沒有了要賠錢沒有，我命一條給你...”-Key 扳過鐘鉉的臉往鐘鉉的唇咬下，鐘鉉的手揉著Key 的髮  
“真的不走？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“不走...我說了，我現在什麼都沒有了，要賠償的也只剩我這條命了...”-Key 的語氣堅決  
“契約失效吧...”  
“為什麼要失效，我不是說我賠償你了嗎？”  
“不是愛我嗎？契約上面寫著你不能愛上我，而我們也不能有進一步的關係...”-鐘鉉望著腳下的景色  
“可、可是這樣你可能會反悔的...反正我都毀約了那就繼續毀吧...”-Key 自然聽的懂鐘鉉的意思，語氣也輕鬆了起來  
“那你毀約了，我現在要你賠償我的精神損失”-鐘鉉嘴角勾著笑  
“你不也毀約了嗎...所以我們扯平”-Key 露著白牙讓鐘鉉覺得可愛  
“我哪裡毀約了？”-鐘鉉挑眉問著，手也摟上Key 的肩頭  
“進、進一步關係啊...我們這樣不是...”-Key 越說越小聲  
“我說了嗎...”-鐘鉉故意調笑著  
“你不是...算了，你這樣我要走了...”  
“去哪？”-鐘鉉抓住Key 的手  
“你剛剛不是要我走嗎...”-Key 的眼眶有點濕潤  
“我現在不放人了...”-鐘鉉將Key 圈進懷  
“聽你的就聽你的，扯平...”-鐘鉉淺吻Key 的臉頰，此時的鐘鉉發覺，若申兒是隻溫馴的兔子，那麼Key 就會是一直狐狸，倔強的狐狸...  
“進去了...太冷了”-鐘鉉搓著Key 的手，Key 沒有作聲只是點頭  
EP. 28  
隔天一早，兩人也沒有久留，簡單的換個藥後就回到家...  
“主人你餓嗎，我去煮...”-Key 揉了揉剛睡醒的眼  
“剛怎麼不說？”-鐘鉉鎖上門  
“沒辦法，誰讓你的大腿太好躺”-Key 噘著嘴撒嬌，鐘鉉沒有說話只是笑著揉了揉Key 的髮  
-切回剛剛  
“早安，要一起吃早飯嗎？在中圍著圍裙問著  
“不了，這人累了...”-鐘鉉摟著Key 的腰  
“金鐘鉉，你真是誇張...”-在中搖了搖頭  
“允浩哥，我說在中哥怎麼變成這樣了？”-鐘鉉瞇著眼看著允浩  
“你們要回去就快...注意一點，還有你的車昨晚被掃過了...”-允浩像是用說著芝麻小事般的語氣說著，手裡還端了杯牛奶  
“哦，那借我一台吧...”-鐘鉉瀟灑的把口袋中的鑰匙往垃圾桶丟，讓Key 看的傻眼  
“我讓人載你們回去...”-允浩說完就打了通電話  
-  
“可是你的手...”-鐘鉉看著Key 的傷口  
“可以啦...”-Key 笑著回答  
“好吧...那你煮...”-鐘鉉環上Key 的腰，頭也蹭上Key 的肩  
“你這樣我要怎麼煮啦...”-Key 拖著鐘鉉來到冰箱門前，Key 隨意的挑了幾樣就開始準備著早餐，鐘鉉也就這麼坐在椅子上看著，心頭也有種甜甜的感覺...  
待兩人都吃過後，鐘鉉讓Key 先回房裡休息了，自己則是到了書房去打理事情...  
“小懶豬，起床囉...”-鐘鉉搖了搖Key ，在兩人表白後的一個月中，鐘鉉天天叫Key 起床  
“嗚...”-Key 眯著眼看著鐘鉉  
“快點起床了...”-鐘鉉拍了拍Key 的臀  
“哦...”-Key 噘著嘴，有些艱難的從被窩中爬起，到浴室去打理自己  
“明明今天還要上班，昨天就不應該玩火...”-鐘鉉的指尖夾著煙，嘴角還勾著邪笑  
“明、明明是你...”-Key 的聲音越來越小，臉也越來越紅  
“我怎麼了？”-鐘鉉嘴角還是勾著笑，昨晚，Key 洗完澡後卻不在房間裡，鐘鉉往一旁的玩具間探去，Key 居然在那擦拭著有些久沒用的道具...  
“懷念嗎？”-鐘鉉從後頭環住Key   
“沒有，我只是怕會髒”-Key 將頭靠在鐘鉉的肩上  
“可是現在用的話也會髒呢...”-鐘鉉啃上Key 的肩頭  
“欸...明、明天還要上班...”-Key 有些緊張，自從自己受傷後，鐘鉉幾乎帶著自己不離身，連到公司的時候也帶著自己，美其名是給了個職位叫貼身秘書，實際上則是專職保母...  
“就一次...”-鐘鉉的聲音帶著沙啞，並在Key 的邊呼氣  
“不、不要...”-Key 逃離鐘鉉的懷  
“小奴隸...”-鐘鉉的聲音和剛剛完全不同，帶著些許的命令  
“你這...”  
“我是誰...”-鐘鉉站了起來  
“主人...”-Key 噘起了嘴  
“咬著你手上的鞭子...”-鐘鉉魅惑的聲音讓Key 有不可抗拒的魔力只能乖乖的咬上鞭子跪坐在黑色的床上，鐘鉉緩緩的走向前，伸手接過Key 口中濕亮的鞭子，鐘鉉用鞭子前的絨毛輕輕的掃著Key 未穿上上衣的身子  
“癢...”-Key 輕輕的扭著身子  
“我有說能動了嗎？”-鐘鉉的語氣帶著命令，讓不敢多動  
“可是...”  
“當初是誰說不毀約的？”-鐘鉉語落鞭子也掃在Key 潔白的後背  
“嗚我...”-Key 跪趴了下去，帶了點討好的意味  
“那所以你現在是什麼身份...”-鐘鉉一掌拍在Key 的臀  
“嗯奴、奴隸...”  
“誰的奴隸？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“主人的...”-Key 將頭埋進床中  
“你的主人是誰...”-鐘鉉順了順Key 的髮，好似安撫  
“金鐘鉉...”-Key 用弱弱的語氣說著，並抬起了頭用手撐住身體，鐘鉉的指頭輕撫Key 的臉龐，Key 的頭也順著鐘鉉的指頭擺動  
“很好...”-鐘鉉淺吻Key 的唇瓣，指頭也游移到唇瓣上，Key 微微的張開了口，鐘鉉也將指頭探入Key 的口中，Key 的舌慢慢的攪著鐘鉉的指...  
“小髒鬼...”-鐘鉉講將指頭抽出，並把口水抹在Key 的臉上  
“主人...”-Key 的聲音軟軟的，眼睛還帶著些許的濕氣望著鐘鉉，鐘鉉輕輕的吻了Key 的額，手也帶領著Key 的手往自己的堅挺去...  
“用手...幫我”-鐘鉉在Key 的耳邊細語，Key 猶如著魔般的替鐘鉉退去一件件防線，手也慢慢撫上鐘鉉的炙熱，一上一下的撫動著...  
在Key 幫鐘鉉服務的同時，鐘鉉的手也不安分的撫著Key 的身子，寬鬆的睡褲也慢慢被退去  
“不要...”-Key 的眼水靈的看著鐘鉉  
“一次就好...”-鐘鉉沙啞的聲音聽起來性感  
“真的？”  
“真的...”  
“可、可是我沒有清理...”-Key 沒有忘記鐘鉉的交代，如實的說著  
“誰說一定要那裡的？跪好...屁股抬高，腳稍稍的打開...”-鐘鉉一步一步的告訴Key ，Key 也乖乖的照做，鐘鉉的身子慢慢的貼上Key 的，細細的品嚐Key 的脖頸，下身也沒有閒著，鐘鉉用自己的堅挺緩緩磨著Key 腿間的嫩肉，手也悄悄覆上Key 的前方，挑逗著Key 的感官...  
在一次的釋放後，Key 被鐘鉉抱到浴室中清理完便將Key 抱回房裡睡下，但鐘鉉也吃了整晚的豆腐...  
EP. 29  
“呀！金鐘鉉，為什麼我脖子有一堆吻痕！！！”-Key 有些惱怒的在浴室喊著  
“我送你的禮物...喜歡嗎？”  
“好個大頭...這樣大家又要盯著我看了...”-Key 噘著嘴，看了看痕跡的遍佈範圍  
“那我給你把槍，誰看你，你就打誰...我看誰還敢？”-鐘鉉打笑著  
“算了...我今天就穿高領的...”-Key 打開衣櫃搗弄著，事實上自己並沒有太多樣式的衣服，所以現在翻著的衣櫃自然是鐘鉉的...  
“今天就穿這件...”-Key 喜孜孜的拿了件黑白相間的條紋高領  
“這樣我就咬這，看你遮哪...”-鐘鉉一口咬下了Key 的臉頰  
“啊...你、你流氓...”-Key 揉著被咬痛的臉...  
“反正也不是一天兩天的事了...”-鐘鉉笑著走出房間  
“你和他...在一起了？”-坐在Key 對面的溫流問著  
“嗯...”-Key 喝了口咖啡，在這一個多月裡，自己的生活完全被那個叫金鐘鉉的男人填滿，而面前這男人則是毫無消息  
“快樂嗎？”-溫流的聲音聽起來有些黯淡  
“嗯...他對我很好...”  
“那就好...改天有時間吃個飯吧！還是有什麼需要幫忙的就打給我，我還有事，先走了...”-溫流拿了菜單，結完帳後就走了出去，心理的酸楚像是打翻的水缸，侵蝕淚腺的最後一道防線...  
“怎麼那麼久...”-鐘鉉看著剛回來的人問  
“剛剛遇到溫流了，聊了兩句才回來的...”-Key 走到自己位置上坐下  
“聊了什麼...”-鐘鉉終於從他的文檔中抬起頭來，並點了根煙叼在嘴裡  
“他說有空的話吃個飯吧...”-Key 看著抽煙的男人答著  
“就這樣？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“不然你還希望說些什麼？”  
“沒什麼...對了，幫我打給在中哥，讓他準備...”-鐘鉉又吸了口煙，Key 利索的拿出電話打著，Key 在這的工作除了是個打雜的小保母以外，還是聯絡各線的客服人員...  
“在中哥嗎？那個...”-Key 投入了對話，鐘鉉則是繼續埋頭看著文檔，近一個月來公司裡的資金越來越少，而漏洞也漸漸出現，還有好幾次國外交貨時差點出事，想到這鐘鉉的眉頭又結的更深  
“今天晚上嗎？好的我知道了...晚上見”-Key 掛上電話，轉頭過來看著鐘鉉  
“在中哥讓我們晚上過去吃飯...”-Key 交代了一下，鐘鉉沒有回話只是點頭  
“來了啊，先坐...剩一樣就好了...”-在中圍著圍裙跑回廚房炒著最後一樣菜  
“在中哥，夠多了啦...”-Key 看著滿桌子的菜  
“還有人呢...快好了，你們先坐...”-在中將菜做最後的收尾  
“在中哥，允浩哥呢？”-鐘鉉看著空蕩的客廳  
“我不知道，他就都不要回來算了...”-在中把菜放上餐桌  
“允浩哥、天哥、俊秀哥...”-鐘鉉看到剛進來的人們  
“允浩哥...”-Key 看了剛進來的允浩喚了一聲，其餘兩人只是點個頭  
“天哥、俊秀哥，金起範”-鐘鉉摟著Key 的肩  
“天哥好、俊秀哥好...叫我Key 就好”-Key 恭敬的點頭  
“朴有天...金俊秀...”-俊秀簡單的介紹著  
“天哥，那麼久不見，最近好嗎？”-鐘鉉問著  
“還行，就也...”  
“嗚嗚嗚！！！”-廚房突然發出聲音  
“在中哥、允浩哥，我說您兩老能不能別一天到晚的吵啊...”-俊秀直直的往廚房去  
“鄭允浩！！！”-在中的唇紅的不像話  
“吃飯...”-允浩不理在中轉身拿碗筷  
“要再敢說一句你不愛我、你不要我回來，我就真的不回來...”-允浩在在中耳邊低語  
“那就不要...”-在中鼓起了嘴，紅紅的唇噘了起來  
“真的不要？”-允浩幫在中拿下圍裙，頭還埋在在中的頸間  
“不要...”-在中被允浩的鼻息用的發癢，扭動了幾下  
“真的？可是我不想走...怎麼辦...”-允浩的頭還是埋著，舌也慢慢舔弄著在中的頸  
“那就...”  
“您兩老要談戀愛能不能等我們吃完飯再談...”-俊秀敲了兩下桌子  
“朴有天！顧好金俊秀...”-允浩往餐桌喊了一聲，就準備往餐桌走去  
“欸等等...不想走就留下...”-在中快速的說完就在允浩臉頰上親了一下，急忙的跑到餐桌前...  
EP. 30  
“在中哥跟允浩哥都這樣的嗎...”-Key 和鐘鉉咬耳朵  
“嗯...習慣就好...還是我們也來...”-鐘鉉說著就往Key 的頸間靠  
“欸...你們到底吃不吃飯，不吃的話我走了...”-俊秀沒有耐心的想往外頭走  
“朴有天，你又和我們秀秀怎麼了？怎麼今天秀秀怨念那麼重”-在中替俊秀盛了碗湯  
“你讓他和他那小助理離遠點...”-俊秀捧著湯碗喝下剛剛在中替他盛的湯  
“原來是吃醋...”-Key 小小聲說了句，就埋頭剝著蝦  
“講正事，在中哥你不可能只是想找我們吃飯吧...”-俊秀強硬的轉移話題  
“哦嗚...差點忘了，我覺得我和允浩被發現了...確切來說，是我被發現了...”-在中放下湯碗  
“什麼時候的事...”-允浩放下筷子  
“昨天...誰讓你不理我...”-在中噘起嘴來  
“在中哥，你知道那是誰的人嗎...”-鐘鉉皺起了眉，畢竟在中只要被幫裡發現，那麼就代表自己會被翻台，現在的他不怕被翻台，他只怕身旁的人兒收到一點傷害  
“不就閃幫的...自己幫的，還行...”-在中夾了口菜放在允浩的碗中  
“是你認識的嗎？”-鐘鉉覺得事情越往自己難辦的地步去了  
“沒記錯的話當初池赫和他還不錯...”-在中喝了口湯  
“池赫？”-有天有點傻住  
“嗯...我不能確定他還認不認得我...”-在中吃著飯  
“在中哥你們要不出去避避風頭？”-鐘鉉撐著頭，有些苦惱  
“我避三年了...我還要逃多久...當初也是我為了自己推你進這火坑的，我也有責任幫你...”-在中放下筷子，穩重說著，彷彿剛剛和允浩鬧脾氣的不是他似的  
“在中哥...”-俊秀有些驚訝的看著這孩子氣起來比他煩人的哥哥  
“幹嘛...不會被我帥到了吧...”-在中又回到那副調皮的樣子  
“既然在中不躲，那麼我們就得來想想如何防他們...畢竟那人和池赫不錯，多防無益，而且鐘鉉最近經你手的東西都先停下來...我怕他拆你台...然後最近公司有什麼問題嗎？”-允浩說了這麼一串  
“公司最近有個漏洞，沒法補...”-鐘鉉想起早上的檔  
“別補...就放著他，你現在能做的就是儘早結束全部的東西，然後帶著Key 離開...”-允浩的眉宇中寫滿認真  
“我知道了...我打個電話讓人把他停了...”-鐘鉉從口袋拿出了手機，迅速的按著號碼  
“喂...幫我把我最近放的那個項目停了...”-鐘鉉低沉的聲音帶著磁性，電話那頭的人應了聲後，鐘鉉就把電話掛了  
「鈴鈴鈴」-才掛掉的電話隨即又響了起來  
“喂？”  
“哈囉...我們的幫主~”-電話那頭慵懶的回覆著  
“你是誰？”-過於慵懶的聲音讓鐘鉉有些不悅  
“這不重要，重要的是你現在才要收手，不會太晚嗎？三年前你開始的遊戲，還沒正式完結呢...”-電話那頭的人說完就掛上電話，留鐘鉉一臉困惑  
“怎麼了？”-Key 拉了拉鐘鉉的衣角，聲音軟軟的說，一桌子的人就這樣看著鐘鉉微有難色的臉  
“那個人說三年前我開始的遊戲還沒結束...”-鐘鉉的聲音有些冷，卻不忘反握Key 的手，讓Key 安心  
“最近我們都小心點吧...”-俊秀拿起剛被發信息的手機  
「現在小心可能來不及了」-手機信息裡就這幾個字，俊秀看完後眼神變的更銳利  
“秀？”-有天疑惑的問，並拿過手機看著信息  
“靠...我們被監了”-有天按熄屏幕  
“姦？？我這不還好好的？”-在中有些疑惑的看著自己完好的衣物  
“監視...在中哥你身上？”-有天有點無奈，但給了在中一個眼神後，在中的眼神也變的噬血，在中摸了摸口袋的槍，鐘鉉也碰了下自己外套裡的槍  
「鈴鈴鈴」-這次是允浩的手機，使得這氣氛更加緊張，允浩按下接聽鍵卻沒有出聲  
“各個都全副武裝...嘖，原來你們都如此的不信任對方啊...”-那人輕蔑的說，有天也趁著那人說話是偵測著針孔的位置  
“找到了...”-有天用口型說著，允浩也迅速的掛上電話，有天沒有說話，這是掏出槍往針孔輕輕一笑  
「碰！」碎裂的聲音聽起來有點刺耳  
“有天...別浪費子彈...他們一定在附近...”-允浩也拿出槍來備著，連俊秀也拿出一把槍來，在場的人只剩下Key 手無寸鐵，還一臉驚恐的看著大家  
“應該不是第一次看到這樣的場面了，怎麼還是嚇成這樣？”-鐘鉉握上Key 的手，輕輕一吻  
“別怕...以後這樣的機會還不少...”-鐘鉉嘴角微勾，慢慢的移到落地窗旁，剛剛有天在找針孔時，他就看到有一個小角在活動著，鐘鉉猛地的打開落地窗，往上開了兩槍後再迅速的回到屋裡  
“啊！！！”-兩名黑衣人往下掉落，伴隨著樓上女聲的尖叫  
“鐘鉉！”-在中驚呼，在中沒有料到現在的鐘鉉出手有如此的迅速，鐘鉉轉頭看了眼在中，沒有回話，只是要他放心...  
“先帶著Key 撤...在中哥，拜託你們最近多注意點...”-鐘鉉把槍先收進外套護著Key 往外頭走  
「碰...」槍響又一聲的響，輕輕的擦過臂膀  
“秀秀...有怎麼樣嗎？”-有天有些著急，他們不過是在剛剛出門時，先提鐘鉉他們出來罷了，他的秀秀就這樣被打到？這筆他想到會和鐘鉉算的...  
“沒事...我又不是紙糊的...”-俊秀看了下被子彈擦過的手臂，幸好沒什麼大礙...  
“我說，不會認人就算了，槍法還如此糟糕...嘖，你的雇主是請你來喝下午茶的嗎？嘖嘖”-有天的語氣帶滿挑釁  
“寧可錯殺一百，也不願放過一個...”-一名男子的聲音傳了出來，後頭上膛的聲音有些明顯的在樓梯間迴盪  
“真是蠢貨「碰」”-有天還是挑釁著，狠狠的往聲音出處就開了一槍  
“看來你的雇主請你來吃下午茶之餘沒有教你不要和獵物交談...”-有天看了眼那人，噠啪噠啪的血聲明顯的入耳，有天沒有久待，反倒是趕緊帶俊秀回去，沒多久後鐘鉉也帶著Key 到停車場準備回去...  
“剛剛這樣真的對俊秀哥很不好意思...”-Key 有點內疚的噘著嘴  
“沒事...俊秀哥是醫生...可以的...”-鐘鉉握緊Key 的手不讓他胡思亂想  
“嗯...”-Key 點點頭  
“小心！！”-Key 把鐘鉉推向旁邊，鐘鉉眼明手快的把Key 抓回來，一台貨車也驚險的撞上Key  
“欸！瘋了啊？”-鐘鉉有些惱火說  
“我...啊！！”-Key 變得無力，精神也逐漸渙散，鐘鉉摸了摸Key 的後背，掌上又是一攤鮮紅  
“shit ...”-鐘鉉罵了一聲，急忙把Key 帶進車中，以免再度被攻擊...  
EP. 31  
“傷口有點深...這兩天不要劇烈的運動，讓傷口癒合”-銀赫放下繃帶說著  
“謝謝...”-Key 有些吃力的說  
“我挺好奇，你是不是有什麼子彈磁鐵裝在你身體裡？”-銀赫走向客廳的沙發，坐下  
“能在兩個月內被子彈打到兩次，你也是不簡單...”-銀赫拿起紅酒杯，輕輕的晃著，裡頭暗紅的液體晃動著  
“赫宰啊...你能別說風涼話嗎？”-俊秀看著沙發上的人問著  
“朴有天我就問你怎麼保護俊秀的？保護到他得來找我包扎？”-銀赫無視了俊秀的問題，眼睛直勾勾的看著在一旁抽煙的有天  
“我怎麼保護秀秀還得你教嗎？你覺得我捨得秀秀受傷嗎？李赫宰，你以為每個人都跟你一樣保護人保護到他跑了嗎？”-有天熄掉了煙，口氣十分的不好也帶上了諷刺  
“朴有天！”-赫宰將酒杯摔上桌子，裡頭的液體全數到了地毯上  
“吵完了嗎？”-允浩黑著一張臉問著  
“還沒的話可以滾出去嗎？”-允浩順道拿了水給鐘鉉和Key   
“你們兩個到底是怎麼樣？見面沒有一次不吵的...都到這個時候了還在為這種無謂的事情吵架？”-在中也看不下去了  
“今天...真的是我的問題...才會讓大家這樣...真是對不起”-Key 從椅子上站起  
“說什麼話呢？要怪也是怪我...”-鐘鉉讓Key 坐下  
“我問你，你這輩子要替我擋幾顆子彈？”-鐘鉉看著Key 問著  
“我不知道...”  
“我不值得...懂嗎？”-鐘鉉捧著Key 的臉說  
“好了...我們目前的時間不多了，我們得先找找到底是誰...我們只要一天不知道他是誰，我們就越危險...”-允浩整理著現場  
“要把他釣出來嗎？”-俊秀問著  
“嗯...”  
“我去...”-Key 快速的答  
“我不准...你夠了哦...”-鐘鉉的語氣帶著不悅說著  
“你們任何一個人出去當餌都太不值了，你們有事業、有豐富的生活...只有我...我像個米蟲似的...所以我去當餌會是最合適的...”-Key 看著大家的眼，誠懇的說著  
“金起範...你把我當作什麼了？”-鐘鉉的口氣很差，怒火也在眼中燒著  
“我很認真...既然他們的目標是你，那我一定會是最適合的餌...他們應該也知道我是你最親近的存在了...”-Key 看著鐘鉉，試圖說服  
“隨便你吧...我管不著...”-鐘鉉丟下這句話就甩門而出，留下一屋子的尷尬  
“各位哥，不好意思讓你們看笑話了...我出去看看...”-Key 簡單說了句就追了出去，鐘鉉事實上沒有跑太遠，但這對現在受傷的Key 有些吃虧，但為了追回鐘鉉，Key 吃力的擺動雙臂跑了起來，在跑的同時，後頭的傷口好像撕裂，滲出的血伴著汗混在一起...  
“嗚！！！...”-一聲咽呼後，路上再也沒有尋人的少年，只有一輛黑色的麵包車奔馳著  
“嗚...你們是誰”-Key 被綁在椅子上奮力的掙脫著，後頭原本已滲血的傷口早已撕裂，暈染了白色的襯衫  
“重要嗎？都想自願當餌了，你還怕什麼？”-帶墨鏡的男人嗤笑  
“好吧...既然我現在是你們的餌，那你們要不說說你的計畫，我好幫你們...”-Key 的語調輕鬆，沒有任何一絲的害怕  
“我告訴你我的計畫，你是不是以為我傻？”-那男人叼著煙  
“我如果告訴你我對他們絲毫無感情呢？我如果說我只是為了錢接近他們你信不信？”-Key 挑眉問著  
“錢？你不會也是個出來賣的然後又把金鐘鉉給收編了吧？”-男人有點興趣的問  
“我如果說是呢？”-Key 的嘴角上揚，帶了幾分慵媚  
“那你說說你打算怎麼幫我？”-男人挑眉的坐在Key 對面的沙發  
“你不先說說你的計畫，我得怎麼幫？”  
“我如果要金鐘鉉一無所有呢？如果我要他死呢？”-男人的語氣充滿探測  
“一無所有我能幫你，但要他死的話，我做不到...”-Key 語氣輕浮  
“不會是心軟了吧？”  
“我不會殺人...況且，這種事讓你來做豈不是更過癮？當你親手毀掉那個你恨的人的快感，是任何事都無法取代的...”-Key 講著講著嘴角上揚的更高了  
“那你要怎麼讓他一無所有？”  
“既然他現在愛我，那麼愛這個東西，將會是我的最佳利器...”-男人聽Key 說完後，起身將Key 的繩子解開  
“宋彬...”-男人伸出手來  
“Key ”-Key 也握了上去  
“合作愉快...”  
在一邊的商議結束後，另一頭早就翻天了  
“在中哥...你們那邊有看到Key 嗎”-俊秀問著電話那頭的人  
“沒...你們也沒有嗎？”-在中問著，俊秀無奈的答沒有，交代了兩句保持聯絡，之後就掛上了電話，鐘鉉也不知道找了幾條路、幾個小區了，從深夜找到現在，太陽也慢慢的升起，不知Key 的去向，自己就無法安心，也怪自己莫名的鬧脾氣...  
“鈴...”  
“哥你們找到了嗎？”-鐘鉉著急的接起電話  
“還沒...鐘鉉你要不先回家，說不定Key 已經回去了...”-允浩緩緩的說，語氣有點平淡，卻不冷血，畢竟鐘鉉隨時都有可能會因為這事而歇斯底里，他知道他這個弟弟缺的是安全感，所以也盡量的安撫著鐘鉉  
“可是...”  
“沒什麼可是了...我也讓人去找了，有消息都會回報的...”-允浩還是慢慢的安撫著  
“嗯...哥真的麻煩你們了，你們也好好回去休息吧...”-鐘鉉滿懷歉意的說著，如果不是自己Key 也不會追出來，這樣哥哥們也不用在大半夜的出來和他一起找人...鐘鉉掛上電話後就慢慢的走回家去，祈禱回到家時，還是自己想看到的樣子...  
EP. 32  
“回來了？”-Key 坐在沙發上嗑著剛買回來的吐司  
“嗯...？你回來了？”-鐘鉉有點不敢置信的看著Key   
“不然我能去哪？”-Key 拿了份早餐給鐘鉉  
“怎麼不打通電話什麼的...”-鐘鉉滿是擔心但比起剛剛算是放鬆很多  
“我沒有帶手機...”-Key 一臉無辜的說  
“你知道我找你找的多苦嗎？”  
“對不起...”-Key 抱了鐘鉉  
“應該說對不起的是我...我不該這樣跑出去的...”-鐘鉉將臉埋進Key 的肩窩  
“讓你們擔心了...”-Key 抱得更緊  
“對了...我打給在中哥他們報個平安...”-鐘鉉拿出手機，Key 也鬆開了手回到沙發上吃著早餐，待鐘鉉打完電話後，Key 也吃得差不多了，便到浴室去打理自己，這是他唯一的隱私時間...誰讓宋彬精明的在他身上裝了竊聽器，Key 沒有拒絕卻欣然接受...畢竟這是唯一取得宋彬信任的機會  
“我說你要是聽到一些不該聽的，我可不管...”-Key 勾著邪笑的對正在幫自己別竊聽器的人說著  
“嘖...你這麼說，害我期待了呢...”-宋彬也回笑...  
“睡著了？”-鐘鉉輕手輕腳的進到房內  
“嗯...？”-Key 整個人埋在被中，剛洗完澡躺在床上沒多久就睡著了，整夜沒睡精神真的好不上哪，鐘鉉見人不清不楚的應聲後，輕輕在Key 的頭上吻了一口，就到了浴室去洗漱，洗漱完後也躺到床上摟著人兒進到夢鄉，待到兩人起來已經是下午的事了，而鐘鉉是被吻醒的...  
「如果我的犧牲，能換來你的安危，那又何嘗不可...我真的真的很對不起你...」-Key 邊想邊撫著鐘鉉，凡撫過的地方就用嘴唇落下星星點點的吻  
“在幹嗎...”-鐘鉉沉穩的聲音，嚇到了Key   
“我在想你會不會有一天不要我了...”-Key 忍住剛要落下的淚，趴在鐘鉉的胸膛上  
“怎麼可能...我疼你都來不及了，怎麼會不要你...如果是因為昨天的事讓你亂想的話，真的很對不起...”-鐘鉉在Key 的髮渦烙下一吻  
“我可不可以...拜託你一件事...”-Key 哽咽的說著  
“怎麼了...別哭啊...”-鐘鉉的拇指擦去Key 落下的淚  
“別那麼愛我...我拜託你...不要對我那麼好...我承受不起...我不值得...”-Key 說完就嘩啦啦的哭了，鐘鉉沒有任何想法，只能把Key 抱在懷中  
“我不愛你，我要幹嘛？還有，你怎麼會不值得呢？...你最值得了，你是我金鐘鉉這輩子的珍寶...”-鐘鉉慢慢的吻去落下的淚，輕輕的吻上Key 的唇，唾液相互交雜著，舌搗亂著對方的口腔，兩人越吻越深入，最後只剩一聲又一聲糜爛的聲音，讓聽著耳機的人感到一波再一波的慾火...  
兩人折騰了整個下午，在床上也躺了大半天，直到深夜兩人肚子都餓了，Key 慢慢的爬了起來...  
“肚子餓...”-Key 的聲音軟軟的  
“吃我啊，吃我就不餓了...”-鐘鉉打趣的吻著Key 的額頭  
“你有病啊...抱我去廚房...我剛都聽到你肚子在叫了...”-Key 撞了下鐘鉉  
“遵命，我的小女王...”-鐘鉉走下床，一把公主抱起Key ，還不忘在Key 的頸間吮上一口，鐘鉉將Key 抱上流理台，任Key 指揮著自己如何煮泡麵...  
“去冰箱拿個蛋...”-Key 輕輕的在空氣中踢腿，鐘鉉乖乖的打開冰箱拿了顆蛋  
“打蛋...”  
“我不會...”-鐘鉉一臉無辜的說  
“你不會打蛋！？喔莫，我要去跟整公司的人說你不會打蛋...”-Key 樂的眼睛都瞇了起來  
“你敢...”-鐘鉉威脅的問，並把蛋放到一旁，雙手撐著流理台  
“怎麼不敢...”-Key 對鐘鉉吐了吐舌頭，鐘鉉沒有再說話，而是吻了上去，兩人吻的火熱，直到燒焦的味道出現後，Key 才慌忙的推開鐘鉉  
“阿西...鍋子都要燒破了...”-Key 關上瓦斯，一把將快燒破的鍋子往流理台放  
“那就再買一個啊，你要幾隻鍋子，我都買給你...”-鐘鉉瞇起眼睛的笑著  
“你現在我們要吃什麼啦...”-Key 鼓起嘴來  
“這不還有隻鍋子嗎？”-鐘鉉隨意的翻出一隻鍋子，一臉自信的說  
“我的小女王你就去坐好，沒法坐就趴著，等我啊...”-鐘鉉吻了口Key 的唇  
“你個髒東西，說些什麼呢...”-Key 輕打了下鐘鉉，就乖乖的去沙發上趴著，沒辦法現在的狀況他真的沒有辦法好好的坐著...呆不到5分鐘，一碗熱騰騰的麵就在自己的眼前，Key 驚訝的看著鐘鉉  
“厲害不？”-鐘鉉嘴角勾著笑問  
“如果沒有蛋殼的話會更厲害...”-Key 用筷子挑出了蛋殼...  
“呀！不要在意那種細節”-鐘鉉用手把那蛋殼挑走，作勢又想吻  
“麵會糊掉的...”-Key 推著鐘鉉，夾了口麵餵進鐘鉉口中，這場宵夜在兩人一口餵著一口的氣氛中結束，最後也又回到床上繼續在夢鄉中遨遊  
EP. 33  
一早起來，兩人一如往常的到了公司，畢竟工作還是得做，人還是的找...  
“小懶豬...幫我送到財務部那邊...”-鐘鉉將文件放在桌上  
“在公司不要叫我小懶豬！！！”-Key 嘟起了嘴的說  
“不然要叫什麼，跟著他們叫你Key 嗎？我可做不到”-鐘鉉走到Key 的位置旁，轉過椅子，額頭就靠上了Key 的  
“可、可是我這樣很丟臉欸”-Key 看著近在咫尺的人，小聲的嚷嚷  
“有什麼丟臉的，這裡除了你、我還有其他人嗎？”-鐘鉉捧著Key 的臉，Key 的雙頰也被擠了起來  
“沒有...”-Key 的聲音聽起來滑稽  
“這就對了...所以這樣還丟臉嗎？”-鐘鉉放開Key 捏著Key 的臉頰，Key 搖搖頭  
“可是你要答應我在別人面前要叫我Key ”-Key 撥掉鐘鉉的手  
“是的...那我們的Key 能幫我把資料送到財務部了嗎？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“當然...”-Key 拿了文件就往財務部去...  
Key 慢慢的走到財務部去，禮貌性的敲過門後就進到辦公室裡頭  
“這個麻煩你了...”-Key 放下文件  
“謝謝...”-熟悉的聲音令Key 停下想離開的腳步  
“宋彬？”-Key 發問，這時埋頭於文檔中的人才抬起頭來  
“董事長秘書，昨天興致還挺好...”-宋彬放下文檔，有點諷刺的說  
“我們的財務經理這是在嫉妒，還是羨慕呢？”-Key 走向前，那魅惑的嘴臉令人陶醉  
“如果我說都有呢？”-宋彬站了起來，不得不說他對Key 起了點興趣  
“這可不行...嘖，和老大搶可是大不敬，你應該比我了解這道理”-Key 勾著嘴角，隨意的坐在辦公桌上，修長的腿穿著黑色的鉛筆褲，那雙丹鳳眼又故意的微瞇，帶著勾引的意味  
“但是秘書那麼的勾人，活生生的這樣何嘗不是誘惑”-宋彬牽起Key 的手，淺吻  
“這豈不是在考驗你嗎？這麼猴急，小心吃太快就打破盤子了...”-Key 將手抽出宋彬的手，走向窗前  
“怎麼會？都快吃完了，打破盤子又怎麼樣？”-宋彬走向Key 並將手搭在Key 的肩上  
“經理你現在是什麼意思呢？”-Key 轉身過去，將宋彬的手慢慢的引導到自己的腰上  
“我想，應該和秘書的意思是同一個...”-宋彬拉過Key ，兩人的距離也不過一支筆的寬度，宋彬還故意用私處頂了頂Key   
“經理要自重哦...等你電話...”-Key 退開宋彬的雙臂，離開前還不忘勾起嘴角  
“在中哥，你現在方便嗎？我們見個面好嗎？”-Key 一出辦公室就立馬將竊聽器的開關關掉，畢竟他也是摸索滿久才發現開關的  
“行，半小時後見吧...”-電話那頭的人豪爽的回答，兩人沒有多說什麼就掛上了電話  
“我要翹班...”-Key 一進到辦公室裡這句話就脫口而出  
“為什麼？而且剛才怎麼去那麼久？”  
“還不是你？你...”-Key 低下了頭小聲的嚷嚷  
“反正就是我的腿很酸...我要翹班！！！”-Key 見平常的說著不行，就撒起嬌來，還不忘鼓起嘴，佯裝一付委屈的樣子  
“好好好...翹班翹班...我載回去”-鐘鉉拿了桌上的鑰匙  
“不用，我還要去找在中哥，向人家道謝畢竟人家那天也找我找夠久，而且順便請教些事情...”-Key 奪去鐘鉉手中的鑰匙  
“要請教些什麼啊？”-鐘鉉挑眉  
“你如果被我壓壓看，你就會想去請教的事...”-Key 壞笑  
“你這是在調戲我嗎？”-鐘鉉笑著  
“而且，我要跟在中哥告密你說他都被壓...”-鐘鉉壞笑  
“幼稚鬼！！不要講啦拜託...”-Key 一開始還炸毛的回，但之後卻也是求饒著  
“那親一個就不說...”-鐘鉉將自己的臉移近Key ，這時Key 又開啟了竊聽器，並在鐘鉉的臉頰下輕吻  
“怎麼是這邊？要這裡！這裡！！”-鐘鉉用手指著自己的嘴唇  
“你自己說親一個的，我親了...”-Key 調皮的吐吐舌頭  
“這樣我只好打電話了...”-鐘鉉作勢拿出手機  
“好啦好啦...我親、我親，手機放下”-Key 故意說了親字，鐘鉉把手機放在桌上，Key 才環著鐘鉉的頸，往鐘鉉的唇親下去，鐘鉉不安分的挑開Key 的唇瓣，兩人深吻著，整個辦公室也堆滿唾液交換的聲響，直到Key 不能呼吸才分開，還不小心牽出一條細細的銀絲  
“好了啦...晚上見”-Key 輕捶鐘鉉的胸膛，鐘鉉又淺吻Key 的額才讓Key 離開，同樣的，Key 在出辦公室後，也關上了竊聽器...  
EP. 34  
“有什麼事嗎？”-在中喝了一口拿鐵  
“在中哥...我需要你的幫忙”-Key 事實上有些心虛，他沒有把握在中會幫他這個認識不到多久的人，也害怕在中懷疑他  
“說吧...鐘鉉欺負你了？還是怎麼？”  
“有關公司漏洞的事...”-Key 攪拌著面前的咖啡，咖啡杯裡捲起的小漩渦，彷彿將要捲出一件又一件的事情般  
“說吧...你發現什麼了嗎？”-在中放下的咖啡杯，有興趣的問  
“那個漏洞是...”  
「鈴鈴鈴」-Key 的手機此時很不厚道的響了  
“不好意思...”-Key 向在中道歉後才拿起電話「宋彬」-手機上的名字讓Key 有點慌張，但還是硬著頭皮接起電話  
“喂？”  
“為什麼，我聽不到你的聲音？”-宋彬的聲音有些低沉，但不是渾厚的煙嗓  
“你這不就聽到了嗎？”-Key 的聲音裝作撒嬌，他猜，宋彬發現他關掉竊聽器了  
“我是說另一個...”-宋彬感覺起來有些防備  
“我可不知道...要不你來看看？”-Key 裝作鎮定  
“行，你在哪？公司？”  
“我翹班...”-兩人就在Key 報完住址後掛上電話，此時的Key 確認電話確實掛上後，才放心的和在中說話  
“在中哥，允浩哥有和你來嗎？”-Key 有些緊急，畢竟從公司到這個咖啡廳不用二十分鐘  
“嗯，他在車上”  
“可以把允浩哥借我嗎？拜託，等等宋彬回來...也就是那個發現你的人...”-Key 大致上說了一下，他也知道依在中目前「死亡」的身份出現太怪異，所以才想出此法  
“我知道了...”-在中說著就開始發簡訊  
“我會把事情跟允浩哥交代清楚的，在有限的時間內...”-Key 沒有什麼把握的說，果真不到一分鐘，允浩就出現了...  
“允浩哥，目前大概還有十分鐘，我得麻煩你，等等如果有人來了，裝作是我以前的客人好嗎？”-Key 提出了請求，允浩有些彆扭但點頭答應，Key 有些匆忙的說著他的發現以及宋彬的事，還有他的計畫...  
“你的意思是你要欺騙鐘鉉嗎？”-允浩有點小不悅，他事實上不大相信Key ，他覺得Key 只是一個孩子，一個純真的孩子，在他的心中有那麼一小部分是埋怨鐘鉉為什麼會讓這孩子被迫被這種生活荼毒  
“我也沒...當然，我只是要他的錢...他的一切，我不需要在乎...”-Key 眼尖的瞄到門口，比他預想的早了五分鐘...  
“你！！...？”-允浩原是氣憤，但看到Key 的暗號卻又忍了下去  
“這裡...”-Key 向門口的宋彬喊了聲，手還在空中揮了兩下，宋彬有些匆忙的走過來  
“怎麼會翹班？”-宋彬語氣有別於電話中的低沉，反而有些寵溺  
“不想上班，就蹺掉”-Key 佯裝一個甜甜的笑容給宋彬，這讓允浩有些錯愕，或許他覺得的孩子，並沒有那麼單純  
“這位是...”-宋彬看著允浩，好像有些熟悉，但卻說不出名字  
“我哥...允浩哥，這是我...同事...”-Key 事實上不知道要怎麼說出他和宋彬的關係，只能隨意說了個稱呼，當然，允浩也不在乎，他現在在乎的是誰想置他們於死地...  
“鄭允浩？東方的那個鄭允浩？”-宋彬想起了那個好似熟悉的名字  
“正是...”-允浩淺笑，並站了起來  
“你是Key 的哥哥？”-宋彬疑惑，據他所知，這個鄭允浩不是和前閃幫幫主搞上了，怎麼又憑空冒出一個弟弟  
“嗯，確實是哥哥，他在某些場合是叫我哥哥沒錯...”-允浩挑眉，還不忘站起來摟了Key 的腰，任誰想都覺得他是那意思...  
“哥...”-Key 有些嬌嘆，他不知道允浩如此的投入，害他只能硬著頭皮配合  
“原來是這樣啊...但鄭先生不是和金先生在一起嗎？怎麼現在？原來都喜歡和閃幫有關的啊？”-宋彬的話中盡是挖苦  
“人生總得找找樂子，我們Key 如此可口，怎麼能放過？宋先生應該不是吃不到葡萄喊葡萄酸的那種人吧...”-允浩還不忘用指頭畫著Key 的下顎線  
“怎麼會呢？Key 我們借一步說話”-宋彬將Key 帶到廁所，直接將Key 禁錮在他和廁所隔版之間  
“我問你，到底睡過多少人？或者被多少人睡個？”-宋彬一手緊捏Key 的下巴  
“嘖，怎麼會問我這種問題呢？我以前是MB 喝醉的、清醒的？我又怎麼記得起那麼多？”-Key 故作一派輕鬆的回答，還不忘用手撥開宋彬捏痛自己的手  
“那這個鄭允浩？”-宋彬鬆開Key 的下巴問  
“他是我印象最深的，因為他是出錢不手軟的，我最喜歡這種了...簡單的工作兩倍以上的錢，怎麼會記不得？”-Key 摸了摸自己的唇  
“原來是這樣”-宋彬簡單的回答，手就伸到Key 的衣服口袋中  
“幹嘛？”  
“打開它...”-宋彬在Key 的耳邊說  
“好了...出去吧...我還有事...”-宋彬理了理Key 的衣服後就出去了，Key 也沒有久待，馬上回到允浩那  
“所以那個宋彬？”-允浩問了一句，Key 沒有回答，而是將食指放在放在唇上要允浩別問，並從包包裡拿出紙和筆，寫下事情的細項，口中還不忘隨便說個幾句話  
“所以允浩哥，你什麼時候還有空呢？最近的我有點忙呢...”-Key 邊寫說，這讓允浩佩服  
“但最近的我有了新的小毛頭呢...”-允浩配合的答，並讀著紙上的字句...  
EP. 35  
“我今天，可不可以不要上班...”-Key 的語氣有些撒嬌  
“怎麼又不上班...”-鐘鉉挑眉，這半個多月裡Key 幾乎天天沒到公司，雖然Key 到公司也沒做什麼，但鐘鉉就只是因為那個害怕感，才想讓Key 到公司去  
“拜託啦...”-Key 扯著鐘鉉的手臂，粉粉的唇微嘟著  
“好吧...那能帶午餐來嗎？最近有點忙，沒時間吃...”-鐘鉉撫著的髮，Key 點點頭，Key 送鐘鉉一個早安吻後，鐘鉉就出門了...事實上這半個多月來，Key 總努力的找著對宋彬不利的消息，但宋彬真的太難找到他的尾巴，好不容易昨天Key 終於查到一點點的資訊，約了在中今天見面，Key 簡單的打理過後就出了門...  
“在...允浩哥...”-Key 按了門鈴後，應門的是在中，但Key 只能叫著允浩，畢竟他不能讓宋彬知道他和在中有所關係  
“來了啊...”-允浩坐在沙發上看著電視，Key 還是隨便的說著捏造出來的甜蜜話語，手上卻是拿著宋彬犯罪的資料  
“洗錢？”-在中用口型說著，Key 點頭，三個人看著資料討論，活像齣默劇  
「下午五點他約了我見面，我想這是個好時機...」-Key 在紙上唰唰的寫下  
“允浩哥，這就是你上次說的小可愛嗎...怎麼沒我可愛呢？”-Key 又隨意的說著  
“再怎麼可愛，怎麼會有你可愛...”允浩回著，但他感覺到側臉快被在中給看穿了，在中撇過眼，點了點Key 所寫的比了個OK，Key 將消息傳到後，也沒有久待，比較他還得帶鐘鉉的1午餐，也就趕緊的趕到市場買幾樣菜回去，簡單的料理後放到便當盒裡，到公司去，鐘鉉吃過後，讓Key 留下來等他一起下班，眼看時間也快到了，這讓Key 有些著急，焦躁的敲著桌子  
“怎麼了...”-鐘鉉皺著眉頭問  
“我...我和人有約了...但時間快到了...”-Key 如實的說，只是省略了要赴約的人是誰  
“和誰有約了？我的小懶豬最近好忙，都沒有好好的陪我...”-鐘鉉將頭靠在Key 的頸間  
“對不起啦...”-Key 的頭也靠上鐘鉉的頭  
“快去快回...今天你要再不陪我...我就把你拖到遊戲房裡，聽見沒？”-鐘鉉捏了捏Key 的臉頰，手感不錯  
“知道了...”-Key 吻了鐘鉉一口就趕緊往宋彬傳的地點去，到了飯店房間門口時，Key 敲了敲門，應門的宋彬身上只有件浴袍和一件內褲，浴袍的帶子沒有繫好，鬆鬆垮垮的，露出了他傲人的腹肌，健康的小麥色，不得不說是誘人的，但Key 也沒多看，只是往沙發上坐，替自己盛了杯酒，輕晃酒杯，暗紅的液體在杯中翻著，襯上Key 白皙的手，讓宋彬看的入迷  
“金鐘鉉要你早回，但我今天不打算讓你回去，該怎麼辦...”-宋彬用雙手將Key 禁箍在自己的胸膛與沙發間  
“那就別回去...”-Key 挑起浴袍的帶子擺弄著  
“我問你一句，等我扳倒金鐘鉉後，你會不會和我在一起？”-宋彬握著Key 那隻挑著帶子的手  
“不會，因為我知道你的身邊，不是只有我一個...”-Key 掙開宋彬的手，喝下一口紅酒，異常的順口  
“那麼貪心？”-宋彬挑眉  
“不行嗎？”-Key 反問，並把酒杯放在桌上  
“怎麼會不行？去洗澡吧！我等你...”-宋彬吻了Key 的額，Key 趕緊的拿了浴袍往浴室裡去，傳了條信息給在中後，就開始洗澡，這是Key 洗過最漫長的澡，只為了拖時間，在中沒有說明自己為什麼慢了，讓Key 只能硬著頭皮的出去，全身也只穿了件浴袍，緩緩的坐到沙發，又到了口酒來喝，而宋彬真是站在落地窗前看著夜景  
“在看什麼？”-Key 搖著紅酒，也走到落地床前，看著宋彬在窗上的倒影  
“我在看，應該說我在想，我怎麼那麼笨，就落入你的陷阱你呢？說，誰派你來的”-宋彬說著手就掐上Key 的脖子，吸不到空氣的Key 困難的咳了起來  
EP. 36  
“宋彬...你發什麼瘋？”-現在的Key 全身赤裸的被綁在椅子上，前方還有台攝影機  
“噓...我得好好把這一刻記錄下來”-宋彬將食指放在唇間，之後又繼續的擺弄鏡頭，當鏡頭到達一個宋彬自認完美的位置後才慢慢的走到旁邊拿起乳夾往Key 胸前的粉紅夾下  
“你會喜歡的吧？當初你和金鐘鉉的協議不也是當他的性奴嗎？”-宋彬的笑很扭曲，可以說有點變態  
“你...”  
“是不是想說我怎麼知道？你不會就這麼天真的以為只有你會出陰招，我不會吧？金起範你醒醒吧！我在出陰招的時候，你都還不知道在哪喝奶呢？哦，我忘了...你媽不要你”-宋彬說到後面還笑了，Key 的臉垮了下來  
“所以應該說，我在出陰招的時候，你都還不知道在哪玩泥巴呢？”-宋彬捏緊Key 的下巴  
“我還知道你有個奶奶，送到美國去了對吧？”-宋彬按下乳夾的遙控器，夾在Key 身上的小夾子慢慢的放出電流  
“宋彬！啊！你對...奶奶做、做了什麼？”-Key 強忍胸前的痛楚  
“讓他先去找你爸...說真的，你爸也真是不孝，當初竟然想拉你一起去死，但你命硬...我說你不會是什麼九命怪貓吧？被槍打到兩次，那麼小的時候發生那麼嚴重的車禍，居然還好好的？”-宋彬又加強的乳夾上的電流，看著Key 痛苦而皺起的臉，勾起一個滿足的微笑  
“但是，你今天遇到的是我，就算你有一百條命，我都要把你玩到剩半條，再還給金鐘鉉替你收尾...”-宋彬嗤笑，從旁邊拿了一隻裡頭充滿淡黃色液體的針筒，往Key 身上注入液體  
“宋彬...你給我打了什麼...”-Key 蹬著腿掙扎著  
“別動...我也沒打什麼，不過是支冰毒算是春藥吧，等等你會很舒服的，說不定你還會放蕩到自己求*操*呢...”-宋彬在Key 的耳邊呼了口氣  
“宋彬！嗚...”-Key 咬緊雙唇不讓宋彬講口枷放入自己的口中  
“打開...媽的賤貨”-宋彬甩了Key 一巴掌，Key 才乖乖的張口，讓宋彬講口枷固定在自己口中，之後便退到一旁翻找著東西  
「叮鈴鈴」-電話成為差點陷入情慾的Key 唯一的救生圈  
“喂？”-宋彬有些不耐煩的接起電話，並邊擦著鞭子  
“老大，金在中現在在我們這...”  
“我看看”-宋彬勾起了嘴角，打開了鏡頭，看到另一邊的在中被堵著嘴，水靈的大眼死死的盯著宋彬  
“給你們處置吧...”-宋彬迅速的掛上電話  
“你看看你，討救兵討到被我發現啊...”-宋彬往Key 身上甩了一鞭，鞭子的末端稍稍的勾到乳夾，讓Key 起了個冷顫  
“嗚...”-Key 被堵住的嘴，只能發出模糊的咽呼聲口水順著口枷落下  
“是時候告訴金鐘鉉你的下落了對吧，不然他可是會擔心的啊...”-宋彬又落下一鞭，之後才到攝影機後撥通了電話，將電話連接上了攝影機...  
“喂？”-鐘鉉的聲音從手機中發出，這讓Key 激動不已，不斷的發出咽呼，淚水也落了下來  
“打開鏡頭吧...”-宋彬勾起嘴角昂，並用打火機點燃一旁的低溫蠟燭，待它融的差不多後，慢慢的滴在Key 的身上  
“起範！”-鐘鉉看著屏幕裡Key 掙扎卻又享受的表情讓他有些心慌  
“看看你所謂的愛人還是奴隸？嘖嘖嘖，任何一個人他都能有反應啊...”-宋彬將蠟油滴往Key 的下身，迅速落下的蠟油讓Key 痛的蜷起腳趾  
“說，你的目的是什麼...”-鐘鉉急得慌  
“你死，還要整個幫的主導權...”-宋彬如同一頭貪婪的獅子  
“瘋了吧你...”  
“那我想我們無話可說，等著收這張錄影帶吧！”-宋彬掛上了電話，又迅速的發了一個消息  
“我說，金鐘鉉聽到這個錄音，會不會氣死？”-宋彬嗤笑  
「我如果告訴你我對他們絲毫無感情呢？我如果說我只是為了錢接近他們你信不信？  
既然他現在愛我，那麼愛這個東西，將會是我的最佳利器」  
錄音一撥，Key 的眼瞪的大大的，狠狠的盯著宋彬  
“我早就說過了，老子幹這途的時候，你都不知道在哪玩泥巴了...”-宋彬拿了一旁的紅酒往Key 身上倒，原本因春藥燥熱的身體，被冰冷的液體所觸，難免一陣哆嗦  
「扣扣扣」  
“先生不好意思，room service ”-門外的服務生喊著，宋彬不疑有他的開了一小縫的門，不料卻被撞了進來  
請問是宋彬宋先生嗎？”-男人問著，宋彬只是點頭  
“我自我介紹，我是警察李東海，我接獲到有人在這邊性虐待，請您和我走一趟...”-東海拿起了身上的識別證說著，眼尾還不忘瞄了Key 一眼，Key 被看的害羞，不停的扭動著  
“我說大人啊，我們兩這不是小情侶玩玩情趣呢？，宋彬假笑，並用被子裹起Key 的身子  
“您也知道的，情侶間如果沒點激情，生活很乏味的...”-宋彬一幅無害的樣子  
“行，改天別再亂報案了，浪費資源啊...”-東海隨便環顧一下就離開了房間  
“不好意思啊...”-宋彬賠笑著，等到東海離開房間時又回來甩了Key 一個巴掌  
“報警？你很聰明啊...嗯？”-宋彬又是一個鞭子，回頭又注射了一隻液體進到Key 的體內  
“嗚...嗯嗚嗚嗚...”-Key 雙眼充滿惶恐的看著被注入身體的液體  
“等等會很舒服的...”-宋彬啄了Key 的臉頰，並解開束縛的繩索，Key 欲站起，卻狠狠的往椅子上摔  
“別急，這樣不得多受點痛嗎？”-宋彬溫柔的把Key 抱上床，彷彿剛剛對Key 施虐的人不是他一般  
“好好的趴著啊”-宋彬幫Key 固定好姿勢，圓潤的臀對準了鏡頭，雙腳微開，露出了一個小小的肉洞  
“嗚”-Key 皺起眉頭，身後的小洞被異物所填滿，宋彬還不放過他，用手拿著異物在裡頭折磨了幾圈  
“那麼容易滿足？連根薑也能那麼舒服？”-宋彬握著薑，往肉洞操弄著，那根生薑被宋彬削成*陽*具的形狀，摩的Key 生疼，加上生薑帶來的熱感，根本是一種酷刑，但春藥的效力讓Key 又抬高了自己的臀幾分  
“你看，很舒服的對吧？”-宋彬鬆開了手，那薑被Key 的後穴吸的更加深入  
“嗚...”-被口枷塞住的咽呼弱弱的發出，床單已經被Key 所流的口水浸濕了一塊，羞恥感所帶來的淚水，流了滿面，後頭的宋彬拿起了攝影機，直往Key 的後穴拍著  
“嘖...真是淫蕩，都濕透了...”-宋彬說著下流的詞彙，手還往Key 的臀拍了一掌  
“room service ...”-門外又有人高喊著  
“你不會又在搞鬼吧？”-宋彬一把抓起Key 的髮  
“嗚、嗚...”-Key 直搖頭宋彬放開了Key 的發，開了門  
“不要動...”-警察一來就是一把槍抵在宋彬頭上，鐘鉉、允浩、在中和有天也都來了  
“起範！”-鐘鉉看到床上的Key 直衝進到房裡用被子裹住Key ，並將口枷拆下  
“宋彬宋先生，恕我自我介紹，我是警察沈昌珉，我接獲到了你涉嫌洗錢、違法持有毒品、進行毒品買賣，請你現在和我們到警局到案說明”-昌珉讓在外頭的東海架住宋彬  
“放開我...”-宋彬掙脫著，之後往東海腹部一肘擊  
“你們這群菜雞警察不會以為我是吃素的吧？”-宋彬拿出自己腰間的槍，拉東海當人質  
“宋彬誰是菜雞這還不好說...”-在中也拿了腰間的槍，瞄準宋彬的頭，昌珉也拿槍瞄準宋彬  
“都給我停著，這個小菜雞的命如果你們還要，那就給我安分點”-宋彬的槍更大力的抵住東海的頭，在中沒有理會宋彬，而是直接往宋彬的腳開了一槍  
“金先生！你這樣會...”  
“你們警察只需要把他弄進去蹲就好了，其他的你們都不用插手，那個小菜雞我也會讓他好好的...”-在中打斷了昌珉的話，立馬又往宋彬的另一腳開槍  
“靠！金在中你他媽...”-宋彬看著自己不斷湧血的腳咒罵  
“我的槍法從以前到現在都沒有人贏過，你覺得呢？”-在中在說話之餘還不忘使眼色給東海，但東海卻毫無所動，顯然，小菜雞還是小菜雞...  
“真是菜雞”-允浩趕緊的把東海拉走，東海一離開宋彬後，整個腿都軟了，但允浩卻被宋彬挾持  
“呵...鄭允浩你還自己送上來了啊...”-宋彬一槍就往允浩的腹部射，允浩沒有說話，只是直接將宋彬的槍奪過，對準了宋彬的頭  
“我操你媽宋彬...”-在中沒有手下留情直接往宋彬的腹部開了一槍，允浩乘勝追擊，往宋彬中槍的地方揍了一拳，宋彬直倒在地，這時的允浩才摀住被打的地方，一片血紅...  
“東海，把人押回去...”-昌珉吩咐著，東海趕緊的拿出手銬將人帶出去  
“至於金在中先生你得回去向我們說明你的槍是拿來的”-昌珉做了個請的動作  
“先去醫院...”-在中看了眼允浩的傷口，昌珉點了頭後，才雙雙走出房間，只留下鐘鉉和Key ...  
EP. 37  
“沒事了、沒事了...我在這”-鐘鉉安撫著Key ，被被子裹著的Key 發抖著，臉上的淚痕沒有消失，反而添了更多  
“嗚...嗚”-Key 沒有能力組織言語，只能哭著，鐘鉉打電話讓人送衣服過來，自己則是幫Key 洗了次澡，過程中Key 一言不發，形同一隻娃娃，雙眼也毫無目的的看著，瞳孔成了一片黑色的湖，鐘鉉替Key 穿上衣服，又是一套白色的襯衫  
“不要...白色襯衫...”-Key 看著身上的衣服淡淡的說著  
“那要什麼？我們去買...”-鐘鉉抱著Key ，看到手腕上被繩子綁過的痕跡，滿是心疼，Key 只是點點頭，就任鐘鉉抱到車上，車一路開到商場，鐘鉉時不時從後照鏡看著Key ，Key 的視線總在車窗外，兩人一路沉默  
“到了...”-鐘鉉替Key 解開了安全帶，並下車去幫Key 開門，兩人並肩走著，鐘鉉的手緊緊握著Key 的，十指交扣，在他人看來就是對甜蜜的同性伴侶，有人投射羨慕的眼光，同時也有厭惡的，Key 甩開了鐘鉉的手，令鐘鉉錯愕  
“起範...？”-鐘鉉看著Key   
“我不喜歡...那些厭惡的表情...我們回去好嗎？”-Key 的眼神讓鐘鉉心痛，鐘鉉不記得什麼時候看過Key 那樣的眼神，他的Key 就算在自己折磨下，還是有些高傲的，更多的是撒嬌，但今天的他，只剩下乞求...  
“好、好...我們回家，回家...”-鐘鉉又伸出了手要牽Key ，Key 沒有牽上，而是自顧自的往出口走去，鐘鉉只是跟著...  
上了車又是沉默，快到家的時候只有一句弱弱的對不起從Key 的嘴裡出來...  
“嗯？”-鐘鉉沒有聽仔細，只是從後照鏡看了Key 一眼  
“對不起...”-Key 加大了音量  
“怎麼了嗎？”-鐘鉉握住了Key 的手  
“我嗚對不起...對不起你嗚...”-Key 哭了，打破著幾個小時以來的沉默，居然是哭泣的聲音  
“沒事的...沒事，你現在不也好好的嗎？”-鐘鉉在路邊停下了車  
“但是我現在好想要宋彬打在我體內的液體...好舒服...嗚”-Key 的理智和慾望拔河著，明明知道那是毒品，但卻又渴望  
“他打了什麼在你體內...”-鐘鉉緊皺著眉頭  
“...冰毒...”-Key 語氣有些顫抖  
“我操他媽宋彬...”-鐘鉉狠狠打了方向盤，並趕緊的將車開回家，一路上的Key 歇斯底里的哭著，甚至開始咬自己的手，好似沒有嚐到血腥味不罷休，鐘鉉看著那樣的Key 只能伸出手讓Key 咬上，直到到家，鐘鉉才抽出自己的手，手上的齒痕深深的烙在自己手上，但這不影響自己把Key 抱到床上  
“我頭也好痛...也好渴...”-Key 躺在床上翻著，鐘鉉遞水給Key ，Key 著急的喝著，但撒出來的卻比喝進去的多  
“我真的不可以再打一針嗎？一針就好...”-Key 哀求著  
“不行...”-鐘鉉吻了Key 的額頭  
“那抱我，緊緊的抱我...即使我做了很多對不起你的事，我還是很想厚臉皮的請你原諒我...”-Key 帶著哭聲的說著，鐘鉉也早已坐在床上，環抱著Key   
“真的、真的好抱歉...我不應該不聽話去找宋彬，更不應該不聽話的偷偷計畫著什麼，還讓在中哥他們瞞著你，對不起嗚對不起嗚嗚嗚...”-Key 在鐘鉉的懷裡放聲大哭  
“沒事的沒事...你現在不也好好的在這邊嗎？”-鐘鉉拍著Key 的背  
“可是我好髒...好髒嗚嗚嗚...嗚”-Key 把頭埋進鐘鉉的胸膛  
“怎麼會髒？不然我們去洗澡，洗完就不髒了，好嗎？”-鐘鉉抹去Key 的淚，他懂Key 為什麼認為自己髒，但讓只能算是...一個意外...鐘鉉將Key 橫抱進浴室，鐘鉉一吋一吋的洗淨Key 的肌膚，每每撫過的地方，就輕輕的送上一吻，最後的兩人澡也沒洗，直接在花灑下熱吻著，還吃進了不少的自來水，但對兩人來說，那又如同糖水般的甜...  
“想要...你”-Key 在吻的空隙中說出這麼一句，之後又狠狠的咬上鐘鉉的唇，鐘鉉趕緊的將花灑關掉，把Key 抱了出去，準備放上床  
“去隔壁...我想要你，好好的處罰我...”-Key 的聲音埋在鐘鉉的胸膛，鐘鉉沒有拒絕，而是照做，將Key 抱到隔壁的床上，黑色的圓床，牆上的手銬  
“銬住我，讓我成為你的奴隸...你身體上的奴隸...”-Key 將手伸上頭頂，鐘鉉拉了牆上的手銬，直接將Key 的手銬上，順便連同腳的一起  
“不後悔？”-鐘鉉挑眉，同時也從牆上挑了條鞭子  
“不後悔...請調教我吧...我的主人...”-Key 說著，鐘鉉轉身就是一鞭子，黑色的床上，乳白的肌膚，再加上一條淡紅的鞭痕，多美的一幅畫？  
鐘鉉接下來沒有手軟的落下了幾個鞭子，啪噠啪噠的聲音，劃破寂靜的空氣  
“嗚...嗯...摸摸我...嗚...”-Key扭著身子  
“什麼時候輪到你命令我了？嗯？”-鐘鉉又落下了一鞭子  
“對不起...主人請處罰我...”-Key 停止扭動，等待著鐘鉉的鞭子，但只等到了鐘鉉落下的濕吻，準確的說是舔，鐘鉉慢慢的舔著Key ，從腳指一路慢慢的舔到肚臍，舌頭在裡頭舔了一圈，還不忘輕輕的啃咬，之後又舔弄著Key 的乳頭，啃咬、吸吮...有如待哺乳的嬰孩，吸著Key 的乳頭，彷彿能吸出汁水般，左邊被吸的紅透後，換成右邊，Key 也只能咿咿呀呀的悶哼，腳輕輕的踢著，鐘鉉的手覆上Key 還未抬頭的下方，熟練的手法，讓Key 在情慾中慾生慾死  
“很舒服對吧？很喜歡對吧？”-鐘鉉吻上Key ，舌頭翻攪著，Key 沒辦法回答只能點頭，鐘鉉的手慢慢游移到Key 後方的小洞，輕輕的按壓，攪弄著  
“很喜歡吧？連手指都能滿足你了嗎？小騷貨？”-鐘鉉加快了手速  
“不要了嗚...不要了啊、嗚...”-Key 甩著頭，但鐘鉉並沒有停下，Key 想起剛剛被宋彬侮辱的情境，痛苦的直喊停，鐘鉉並沒有理會，畢竟在調教的過程中，除了安全詞，其他的掙扎，都是調教的一部分  
“項鏈！項鏈！！！嗚嗯...嗚”-Key 想起那救命的生機  
“哪裡怎麼了嗎？”-鐘鉉停下動作，並解開Key 的束縛  
“不要了、不要了...”-Key 撲進鐘鉉懷中  
“好、好...不要了...”-鐘鉉順著Key 的背，Key 輕輕脫離鐘鉉的懷，從一旁的櫃子抽屜裡，拿出了一把槍  
“起範...？”-鐘鉉有些慌張，而Key 只是把槍遞給鐘鉉  
“開槍...”-Key 閉上了眼  
“瘋了嗎？”-鐘鉉喊了出來  
“在我藥癮再次發作前，開槍！”-Key 沒有示弱的喊了出來  
“你到底在發什麼瘋？金起範！藥癮我可以幫你慢慢的戒，你的未來、你的以後，我都可以陪你，你現在是什麼意思？”-鐘鉉沒有接過槍，Key 反而將槍抵在自己胸口  
“我沒有未來了！你知道藥癮發作的時候有多痛苦嗎？你又有多少時間跟我耗？你要接受我的歇斯底里嗎？即使你接受，我也不想把那面給你...你問我什麼意思？只因為我愛你！我愛你！所以我不願意你一直為我心痛，那不如你趕緊痛一痛，趕緊找個新的人，愛他照顧他...”-Key 抵在自己胸口的槍發出碰的一聲，血就這樣流著...  
“起範！！！”-鐘鉉抱緊了Key   
“我只有一個願望...離開閃幫，好好做人...有機會的話，我們也不要在一起了...”-Key 慢慢的扯出一抹微笑，鐘鉉的手滿是血液，鐘鉉緊抱著Key ，並趕緊打電話給溫流  
“趕緊...槍傷，是Key ...”-鐘鉉的聲音帶著哭聲  
“我知道了！”-溫流一聽到，覺都醒了，趕緊的收拾收拾就衝了出去  
“怎麼哭了呢？”-Key 的手覆上鐘鉉的臉  
“金起範...你給我撐著...”-鐘鉉緊摟著Key ，等到溫流來時，Key 早已昏了過去，溫流看了看情形，讓鐘鉉把Key 穿好衣服後，帶回自己那，進行手術...  
“我不能保證他能好好的...太靠近心臟了”-溫流有些沉重的說  
“你盡力...拜託了”-鐘鉉哭的滿臉都是，看著溫流將Key 放在車上，車子也越開越遠...  
“我很抱歉...”-溫流顫抖的聲音從電話裡傳出...  
“你...”-鐘鉉掛上電話，嘶吼著，整間房能丟的東西都丟過了一輪  
“金起範！！！憑什麼？憑什麼...”-鐘鉉喊得歇斯底里  
至此之後的一個月，鐘鉉解散了閃幫，說是解散，倒不如說是隨意的抓了個人當幫主，自己隱退了，在一個平凡的路口開了間甜品點，聘了個中國來的甜點師傅，天天也就坐在吧台上，看著魚缸裡的魚游阿游，彷彿他們能帶走他所有的憂鬱般  
“鐘鉉！”-在中推開玻璃門喊著，後頭跟著允浩，還有希澈，有天和俊秀也在不久後到了，銀赫更是帶了那天那個小菜雞一起來  
“小菜雞？”-鐘鉉挑眉問  
“什麼菜雞...我家東海你還的叫哥呢...”-銀赫摟緊了東海  
“呀...放開...”-東海拍著銀赫的手，銀赫只能識相的放開  
“李赫宰這貨也不知道什麼時候和這個小菜雞在一起...”-允浩拉了椅子出來坐  
“很久了...只是這人能力太差...”-俊秀取笑著  
“你小子...”  
“我說的是事實...  
“夠了，吵什麼吵，叫你們甜點師傅出來...”-希澈不耐煩的敲著桌子  
“來了...今天是藍莓蛋糕哦...”-不熟練的韓文是這人的招牌標榜  
“韓庚哥，來坐著吧...”-鐘鉉笑著招手，韓庚沒有拆下圍裙，一屁股坐在希澈旁邊  
“呀，金鐘鉉，你虐待我們家韓庚啊？，整雙手都是傷痕的...”-希澈看了看韓庚的手  
“沒有，鐘鉉讓我有機會工作，還能做自己喜歡的事，我很謝謝他...”-韓庚慢慢的說  
“真是，我也能養你的好嗎？”-希澈握著韓庚的手  
“不行，我怎麼能給你養，況且，如果沒有鐘鉉，我們也不能在一起的...”-韓庚回握希澈的手  
“阿西...”-希澈無話可說，只能讓韓庚切蛋糕過來  
“各位哥，謝謝你們...沒有你們的話我可能還迷茫著”-鐘鉉舉起奶茶  
“說這什麼話...”-有天也舉起了手中的飲料，各位以飲料代酒，接下來的聚會在閒話家常劃下句點，對話中沒有任何一個人提起或問起Key ，這是一種默契，一種一個多月以來的默契...  
夜深了，鐘鉉回到家，那個他和Key 曾在一起的家，他躺在床上，彷彿看的到Key 在一旁用軟軟的聲音喊著他，讓他多賴床  
哭了，鹹鹹的淚水滑落，滴上潔白的床單  
或許，我也成了你的奴隸，你情感上的奴隸...  
END


End file.
